Del odio al amor hay un paso
by Kaoru Himura Elric
Summary: AU-K&K- Qué pasaría si dos personas igual de tercas se juntan?... y qué pasaría si, aunque lo eviten de todas las formas posibles, terminaran enamorándose?... jejeje... os invito a descubrirlo... recordad dejar un review! capítulo siete arriba!
1. ya te odio

RK no me pertenece, es obra de Watsuki-sensei, yo sólo tomo los personajes prestados, y hago fics con el fin de entretener.  
Lo de siempre:  
-...- - diálogos  
'...' - pensamientos  
"..." - nombres de cosas, etc.  
  
**"Del odio al amor hay un paso"  
  
capítulo 1: "Recién te conozco y ya te odio..."  
**  
Kenshin Himura caminó por los pasillos de la escuela. Se dirigía al gimnasio para practicar antes de clases, como hacía siempre. 'nadie nuevo en el equipo..' pensó cuando entró y dio un vistazo por el lugar. Vio los mismos rostros, algo que lo desalentó un poco. Desde hace dos años que ningún alumno entraba al equipo de kendo, y los que entraban se retiraban alegando aburrimiento. Ya no era igual, y se sentía frustrado, además nadie se animaba a desafiarlo y necesitaba un poco de ejercicio. Miró a los chicos y ninguno sostuvo su mirada desafiante. Ni siquiera el maestro se animó.  
  
-eh... di... disculpen... aquí entrena el equipo de kendo?- dijo tímidamente una chica entrando al gimnasio.  
  
-donde más si no?- preguntó Himura sarcástico. Era una chica muy linda y no parecía mala, pero le pareció genial molestarla. Su maestro lo miró molesto. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. 'me las pagarás...' pensó la chica enojada, pero sin demostrarlo. El joven se sintió algo mal cuando los chicos comenzaron a reírse pero se le pasó al instante. -buscas a alguien?- preguntó el joven Himura posando su bokken en su hombro, sin dejar su tono sarcástico. Ella volvió a levantar la mirada y lo enfrentó enojada.  
  
-quiero entrar al equipo- dijo la niña firme, empuñando una shinai.  
  
-tienes que vencer al líder...- dijo firme Hiko, el maestro del equipo.  
  
-muy bien... quién es el líder del equipo?- preguntó la niña con seguridad.  
  
-soy yo- dijo Kenshin altanero. Empuñó su bokken y se dirigió al centro del recinto.  
  
-Kamiya Kaoru- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia al llegar adónde él estaba.  
  
-Himura Kenshin- dijo él agachando un poco la cabeza, no quería reverenciar a esa niña. Se enfrentaron con las miradas -veremos si puedes derrotarme, aunque no lo creo...- dijo sonriéndole confiado.  
  
-veremos...- murmuró ella entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
Kaoru atacó primero. Un ataque certero, con gran rapidez y fuerza. Kenshin lo esquivó con algo de dificultad y la atacó también. 'maldición' pensó la chica cuando él esquivó su ataque y le devolvió uno más potente.  
  
-no eres mala... pero yo soy mejor- Kenshin le sonrió y la atacó nuevamente. Le costó detener el ataque de Kenshin, pero cuando lo hizo siguió como si nada.  
  
Luego una ardua batalla, la chica Kamiya cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se quedó con la cabeza gacha y sin emitir ningún sonido, a pesar de la ovación que le brindaron los chicos del equipo. Hace mucho tiempo que Kenshin no tenía una batalla así y estaba satisfecho. Hiko asintió, dando a conocer que le había parecido un buen combate.  
  
-puedes entrar al equipo- dijo el chico tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla. Ella levantó la cabeza y tomó la mano que le tendía. Lo que no se esperaba era que ella hiciera un movimiento de judo y lo hiciera caer al suelo. Todos los presentes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas al verlo en el suelo por culpa de una mujer. 'te lo merecías' pensó Kaoru. Cuando Kenshin se puso de pie vió en el rostro de la chica una expresión de frustración y enojo. -valla, que niña más agresiva- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. 'preciosa pero demasiado agresiva...' pensó su "lado amable". Kaoru le sostuvo la mirada y trató de levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del año escolar. Todos los que estaban mirando el enfrentamiento recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. El maestro Hiko murmuró algo a Kenshin de que cerrara bien el gimnasio. El joven miró a la chica Kamiya con indiferencia. -no puedes quedarte aquí, levántate y sal rápido- dijo fríamente. Estaba enojado por lo que le había hecho y se había decidido a hacerle la vida imposible al menos por un rato. Mientras la observaba desde la puerta, Kaoru se levantó con dificultad, ayudada por su shinai, tomó sus cosas y cojeando salió sin siquiera mirar a su contrincante. 'valla niña... no voy a negar que es muy linda pero... ah en fin...' suspiró Kenshin levemente, salió quitando de sus pensamientos a la chiquilla que lo había dejado en vergüenza y se dirigió a su salón.  
´´  
El día para Kenshin transcurió normal, no hubo nada nuevo ni emocionante. Siempre las mismas clases, aburridas todas. Por la tarde habría entrenamiento, aunque no lo entusiasmaba. Nadie le daba una buena pelea. Bueno, al menos nadie que no fuera la chica Kamiya. Sonrió al recordar su expresión cuando la derrotó. Se sentía orgulloso de si mismo y de sus habilidades. Aunque también sentía un leve remordimiento al recordar como la había humillado. 'se lo merece, por avergonzarme' pensó su lado frío. 'hubiera sido mejor que no la molestara...' pensó el opuesto.  
´´  
A la salida de clases su hermana menor lo interceptó.  
  
-hey, Kenshin... necesito que me lleves a ver a una amiga... por favooor llévame sí??- pedía aferrándose a su camisa. Suspiró.  
  
-Misao, tengo entrenamiento y lo sabes...- dijo tratando de sacársela de encima.  
  
-vaamos!! sólo será por un rato, además no creo que necesites entrenar más...- dijo muy convencida. -eres el mejor del equipo, has derrotado hasta a tu maestro...no hay quién pueda contigo!!- dijo elevando el ego de Kenshin hasta las nubes. Sonrió. Ella sabía cómo convencerlo de la mejor manera.  
  
-está bien... mañana le daré alguna excusa a Hiko...- dijo sonriéndole a su pequeña hermana, aunque tenía tan solo un año menos que él. Montó su motocicleta y Misao hizo lo mismo. Se afirmó de la cintura de Kenshin y fueron en la dirección que ella le indicaba.  
  
Al llegar, Kenshin estacionó la moto frente a una casa de dos pisos y tocó el timbre mientras Misao buscaba en su mochila un regalito que traía para su amiga.  
Les abrió una mujer joven y los invitó amablemente a pasar. Era una chica muy bella, de largos cabellos negros y labios rojos excepcionales. Misao le sonrió.  
-Megumi... qué le sucedió? me enteré de que no fue a clases... y eso que sería su primer día en la escuela...- dijo la jovencita algo triste.  
  
-tuvo problemas con sus piernas... sabe que se está recuperando de fracturas a causa del accidente, pero insistió en hacer deporte hoy en la mañana... tuve que pedir permiso para traerla... esa niña... cuando la encontré en el pasillo apenas podía caminar...- suspiró tristemente Megumi.  
  
-puedo subir verla?...- preguntó Misao algo preocupada.  
  
-claro, pasa... éste es tu hermano?- preguntó Megumi examinando a Kenshin de pies a cabeza.  
  
-sí... su nombre es Kenshin... hey, vienes? quiero presentarte a mi amiga...- dijo Misao tomándolo de la mano.  
  
-claro...- alcanzó a murmurar cuando ya lo había arrastrado escaleras arriba. Se detuvo frente a un cuarto con un colgante de osito en la puerta y tocó.  
  
-adelante...- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Entraron y Misao se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, que estaba postrada en su cama.  
  
-TÚ?????????- gritaron Kenshin y la amiga de Misao al mismo tiempo, al verse a la cara.  
  
-qué ya se conocen??...- preguntó Misao extrañada. 'y pensar que me dio esa pelea sin estar recuperada de fracturas... niña tonta' pensó el chico mirándola serio. 'qué hace este en MI casa??' pensó Kaoru enojada.  
  
-oye Misao... quién es este?... es tu novio??...- preguntó la chica Kamiya mirando a Misao interrogante, para luego cambiar su vista a Kenshin y mirarlo con odio. Él la miró de la misma forma.  
  
-no... es mi hermano- dijo Misao sonriendo con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.  
  
-señorita Kamiya... no creo que haya sido prudente que me enfrentara esta mañana, sabiendo su condición convaleciente...- dijo Kenshin mirandola fíjamente. Ella desvió la mirada apenada, pero luego lo miró a los ojos desafiante.  
-quería entrar al equipo, señor engreído- Misao rió por como llamaron a su hermano -y que no me siguiera humillando frente a todos esos hombres- agregó fríamente. Misao me dirigió una mirada enojada.  
  
-más tarde te explico...- murmuró el chico a su oído. -Misao, debo irme... te recogeré como a las siete... nos vemos... ojalá que se recupere pronto, señorita histérica- a Kaoru se le hinchó la venita de la sien.  
  
-no me llames histérica, maldito engreído!!!!- gritó alzando un puño en señal de "te voy a golpear". Kenshin la miró divertido.  
  
-ves? sí eres histérica... en fin, ya me voy... Misao, recuérdalo, vengo por ti a las siete- dijo sonriendo el chico Himura. Luego salió de la habitación, se despidió de Megumi y se fue a casa. 'malditos profesores... tenían que dejar tarea el primer día??' pensó enojado.  
  
**-Fin capítulo 1-**  
  
NA: hola hola!!... luego de más o menos dos meses de ausencia, he vuelto con un nuevo fanfic que espero os guste. Este capítulo está algo corto, pero ya iré haciendolos más largos... No me matéis si no os gusta que Kenshin y Kaoru se odien, pero ya veréis cómo se va desarollando el fic...  
Bueno... eeehhh... para los lectores de mis otros fics, siento mucho no poder actualizarlos, pero por falta de tiempo (y millones de desperfectos en mi computador...) no he podido hacerlo... gomen nasai ( me arrodillo frente a vosotros...) y también os contaré que voy a sacar uno, ya que he perdido el hilo y no creo actuaizarlo jamás...  
Me retiro... recordad dejarme un review onegai, con vuestras críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, o lo que se os ocurra... os lo agradeceré de todo corazón.  
Un beso a todos.  
Sayonara!


	2. razones

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Watsuki-sensei...  
Una nueva aclaración:  
--- - inicio de un nuevo día (o noche, ahí veremos n.nU)  
  
**"Del odio al amor hay un paso"  
  
capítulo 2: "otra razón para odiarte... una razón para pedir tu perdón..."  
**  
-por fin terminé- dijo Kenshin llorando de felicidad, satisfecho por haber acabado con sus deberes. Miró su reloj pulsera y una enorme gota recorrió su nuca. 'las nueve menos veinte....' salió rápidamente de la casa y partió a buscar a Misao. Aunque no lo había llamado, estaba preocupado por su hermanita.  
  
-así es... pero es buena persona... sólo se hace el rudo y eso... si lo conocieras mejor...- decía Misao sentada en un silloncito al lado de la cama de Kaoru. Habían estado toda la tarde hablando de chicos, deberes, la escuela, y cosas por el estilo.  
´´  
-no quiero conocerlo mejor... lo odio...- Misao sonrió. 'del odio al amor hay un paso..' pensó. Megumi llegó con una bandeja que tenía dos tazas de té y algunos pastelillos.  
  
-gracias- dijo Kaoru cambiando su expresión molesta y sonriéndole a la mujer. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a ellas.  
  
-pequeña Kaoru, debes cuidarte, y no dejaré que vallas a la escuela por esta semana...- dijo Megumi seriamente.  
  
-pero... debo ir a clases...- alegó Kaoru indignada. No quería desaprobar por haberse perdido las materias de la primera semana.  
  
-entonces te enviaré con muletas... Misao, puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo Megumi mirando esta vez a la jovencita que las acompañaba.  
  
-claro, Megumi, lo que quieras...- dijo Misao segura.  
  
-quiero que vigiles a Kaoru...- Kaoru trató de objetar pero Megumi no le hizo caso. -debes ver que no haga ejercicios o acciones que puedan retrasar su recuperación... que ya ha tardado demasiado- dijo fulminando a Kaoru con la mirada. Ésta sólo se encogió en la cama.  
  
-claro!! cuenta conmigo!- dijo Misao entusiasmada. Kaoru suspiró resignada. Cuando su hermana decidía algo, había que obedecerle sin chistar.  
Sonó el timbre y Kaoru decidió levantarse e ir a abrir. Caminar un poco no le haría mal.  
  
-buenas no...- dijo abriendo la puerta. -olvídelo... ya no son buenas- dijo con sarcasmo al chico parado frente a ella.  
  
-coincido con usted...- dijo Kenshin de la misma forma que ella. -Misao ya está lista?- preguntó al aire, sin mirar a la chica.  
  
-un momento...- murmuró Kaoru molesta. La sola presencia de ese chico la enojaba enormemente. Subió a llamar a Misao y cuando esta bajó, iba sólo con Megumi. Kaoru había decidido que era mejor quedarse en su cama y no pasar más rabias.  
  
-buenas noches, gracias por cuidar de Misao... adiós- dijo Kenshin a Megumi y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su moto. Misao le sonrió a la mujer.  
  
-mañana pasaré por Kao para ir juntas a la escuela... nos vemos- dijo la jovencita y se fue adónde estaba su hermano.  
  
-Misao... cómo puedes ser amiga de la señorita histérica?- preguntó Kenshin con tono incrédulo.  
  
-pues aunque tú no lo creas, ella es una exelente persona...- dijo Misao defendiendo a su amiga. Lo mismo había hecho cuando la chica le preguntó cómo podía aguantar al señor engreido.  
  
-quieres ir por algo de comer?... olvidé preparar la cena...- dijo Kenshin cambiando radicalmente de tema. Estaba decidido a no seguir pensando en la señorita histérica, por muy difícil que fuera. Y es que ella había ocupado sus pensamientos durante toda la tarde mientras realizaba los deberes. 'cada vez la detesto más...' pensó dispuesto a odiarla e ignorar alguno que otro indicio de cariño hacia ella.  
´´  
Kaoru maldecía una y otra vez al señor engreido. Le parecía que lo conocía de antes, al menos había visto esos singulares ojos amatista, pero no recordaba dónde ni cuando.  
´´  
Kenshin se daba vueltas en su cama. Ya había pasado la media noche y no podía dormirse, debido a que un gran remordimiento lo atacaba. Recuerdos. Cuando llegó a su casa lo recordó. Esos ojitos zafiro llenos de lágrimas. Esa jovencita tendida en el pavimento con sangre en sus piernas. Era ella. Él había causado sus fracturas y también una gran infelicidad. Y ahora la trataba como si ella lo hubiese dañado de forma cruel y despiadada, cuando él había sido quien lo había hecho...  
  
flash back  
  
Un chico de unos diecisiete años andaba a toda velocidad montado en su motocicleta, por una calle casi sin tránsito. No reparó en que una chica cruzaba tranquilamente sin notar que él se acercaba. Cuando quiso cambiar de dirección ya era demasiado tarde. Pasó con las ruedas por sobre las piernas de la chica y cayó con máquina y todo al suelo. Al levantarse vio a la joven, que estaba en el suelo también. Sangre manaba de sus piernas y tenía algunos rasguños en los brazos por la caída. Sollozaba débilmente, presionando sus piernas por el gran dolor que sentía, y tratando de hacer que dejaran de sangrar. Todo en vano, la sangre se esparcía por el pavimento rápidamente y el dolor se incrementaba. No había nadie cerca que pudoiera ayudarla y esto la hacía sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.  
  
-lo... lo siento...- murmuró Kenshin sin saber que decir, levantándose y mirando a la niña aún con el casco puesto. Ni él ni su moto habían sufrido daños, pero ella estaba muy mal herida. Cogió su celular y llamó a una ambulancia. -lo siento- volvió a decir luego de terminar la llamada. Se sentó junto a la chica durante un rato, la abrazó tratando de consolarla. -perdóname...-. Levantó su motocicleta del suelo cuando sintió la sirena de la ambulancia, se montó en ella y se fue, dejando a la chica tendida en el suelo, sola y con lágrimas llenando sus ojos.  
  
fin flash back  
  
'Esa niña era la chica Kamiya...' pensó cerrando los ojos, tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de su mente. Suspiró.  
´´  
'Por qué no lo recordé antes?... otra razón para odiarte, Himura Kenshin... fuiste tú quien me causó esto...' Kaoru miró sus piernas. Débiles y con pequeñas cicatrices. Hace unos dos meses que había tenido el accidente y aún no estaba recuperada del todo. Ahora lo recordaba. Ese chico que la atropelló era Himura. Jamás olvidaría esos ojos tan peculiares. Kaoru dejó que silenciosas lágrimas recorrieran sus ojos. 'genial... tenía que encontrarlo otra vez... ojalá y nada de eso hubiera pasado...' pensó triste y enojada a la vez. Se durmió por fin. Mañana habrían clases y debía descansar.  
Kenshin se acurrucó entre las sábanas y apretó fuertemente la almohada.  
-perdóname...- murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.  
---  
-Kenshin despierta!!!!- el grito de Misao lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.  
  
-tenías que gritar?- pregunto el chico molesto y con un pitido en el oído.  
  
-es tarde, yo me voy- dijo Misao y se fue a buscar a su amiga. Kenshin miró el despertador. Las siete y media. 'demonios' llegaría atrasado a clases si no se apuraba. Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida. se puso el uniforme de la preparatoria, tragó de una vez el desayuno que le había preparado su hermana (y casi se asfixia) y salió hacia el colegio en su adorada moto. La preparatoria quedaba a unas cinco cuadras de su casa, pero él adoraba ir en su motocicleta. Y más cuando despertaba tarde. 'había sañado tan lindo...' pensó resignándose y fijandose bien en el camino. 'en fin, era sólo un sueño...'  
´´  
-hola Misao, pasa... Kaoru ya está lista- recibió Megumi a la chica. Kaoru bajó con sus muletas "por qué debo llevar esto si puedo caminar?!" había alegado. Megumi le dirigió una mirada estricta que la calló de inmediato.  
  
-vamos?-  
  
-claro- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole.  
  
-mi horario es a las diez así que me iré más tarde...- Megumi era la enfermera del establecimiento. -cuidate Kaoru...-  
  
-sí, hermana!- dijo Kaoru y salió con Misao rumbo a la escuela.  
  
-y... en qué clase estás?- preguntó la niña de ojos verdes. Kaoru era un año mayor que Misao y por lo tanto iba un grado más arriba que ella.  
  
-mmm... creo que quedé en la número 3...- dijo Kaoru pensativa, llevándose una mano al mentón. Caminaba lentamente apoyada en su muleta. Había dejado la otra en el patio de la casa. Megumi se enojaría, pero ella no pensaba andar todo el día con esas cosas. 'no creo que esto sea bueno...' pensó Misao pero no dio ningún comentario. Llegaron a la escuela a tiempo. Misao acompañó a Kaoru a su salón y luego se fue al suyo. Pero Kaoru se quedó fuera.  
  
-bu... buenos días señor...- dijo la chica cuando un hombre alto de cabello negro, con tres mechitas sobre su cara y ojos ámbarinos se paró frente a ella.  
  
-señorita...?- preguntó el hombre que debía ser el titular de la clase.  
  
-Kamiya Kaoru... soy nueva...- dijo la chica intimidada por la mirada fría que le dirigía el maestro.  
  
-muy bien... entra después de mi...- dijo el profesor y entró al salón.  
  
-silencio!...- dijo al entrar y oir los murmullos de los jóvenes. -alumnos y alumnas... soy Hajime Saito para los que no me conocen... yo seré su profesor titular, ayer no pude presentarme por motivos personales...- los murmullos comenzaron nuevamente y el profesor con tan sólo una palmada en la mesa logró callar a todos los estudiantes. -ahora les presentaré a una alumna nueva...- Kaoru salió de detrás del profesor Saito e hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-soy Kamiya Kaoru...- dijo la chica nerviosa. Hablar en público no era su fuerte.  
  
-espero que sean buenos con ella...- dijo Saito con una mirada intimidante. Todos asintieron. -Kamiya, hay un puesto vacío en la tercera fila... al lado de Himura...- a Kaoru se le heló la sangre pero no hizo ningún comentario. Asintió y caminó despacio al lugar que le habían indicado.  
Kenshin estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y no vio a la chica acercarse.  
  
-ejem... con permiso, señor Himura- dijo la chica y sacó la mochila de Kenshin de su asiento. Luego se instaló al lado de él sin muchas ganas, pero con este profesor parecía mejor no objetar.  
  
-lo siento...- murmuró Kenshin sin mirarla. Tenía semblante triste. Nuevamente sus recuerdos, y nuevamente sus remordimientos.  
  
**-fin capítulo 2-**  
  
NA: os pido mil desculpas... sé que prometí capítulos más largos, pero no he podido hacer más... espero os valla gustando lo que va del fic... sé que no es mucho, pero tengo muchas ideas... cada una revelada en un nuevo capítulo.  
  
Jejeje cambié el título, ya que no lo tenía decidido bien... espero que no os moleste...  
  
Os agradezco que me enviéis vuestras opiniones, comentarios, etc, y si tenéis alguna buena idea no dudéis en dejármela. Sólo dadle al botoncito de abajo y escribid todo lo que se os ocurra para o sobre el fic.  
Ahora voy a contestar los reviews...  
  
**Luna Kyouyama:** jejeje muchas gracias por vuestro review... hacéis que me suba el egoXD... ejem... espero que os guste lo que va de la historia n.n y que sigáis dejandome reviews... un abrazo!  
  
**Jou-chan Himura**: muchas gracias pr vuestro review y por vuestra oferta, la tendré muy en cuenta... pues la verdad voy a pensar si dejo a Kenshin y a Kaoru juntos, me atrae mucho el que se odien para siempre, pero ya veremos... nuevamente gracias, espero que os guste este capítulo y seguid dejando reviews n.n... un abrazo!  
  
**Dark Tomoe**: jejeje muchas garcias por vuestro review... me salí de lo común y espero que os guste... espero que os halla gustado este capítulo... un abrazote!  
  
**Onashiru**: mi querido ookami, gracias por vuestro review y os mando un beso también... pues sí, no es común en mi, pero como ya he dicho, me ha atraído mucho la idea... en fin, nadie sabe qué pasa por mi mente... un abrazote y un beso!  
  
**null**: gracias por vuestro review, espero que os guste el rumbo que ha tomado el fic... un abrazote!  
  
**Dark Spirit Battousai**: gracias por vuestro review... bueno, en este capítulo he dado a conocer lo del accidente de Kaoru, espero que no haya sido muy obvio, es mejor el factor sorpresa n.n... realmente no sé si se amarán o no, eso se dará más adelante... nuevamente gracias y un abrazote!  
  
**makarena**: bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os halla gustado... gracias por vuestro review y un abrazote!  
  
**Ayaneko**: jejeje gracias por vuestro review, me habéis ayudado a decidir el título del fic, domo arigatô!! jejeje... muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, un abrazote!!  
  
**Rinsita-chan**: os agradezco vuestro review, y espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo... trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que me permitan mis deberes... un abrazo!!  
  
**Holly Rainard**: jejeje muchas gracias por vuestro review... asi es, he hecho algo diferente... Ken y Kao se odian y ya veréis lo que el destino les tiene preparados... has dado en el clavo, Megumi y Kao son hermanas, creo que olvidé ponerlo en el capítulo anterior, gomen, pero ahora sí está n.nUU... actualizaré lo más rápido que mis profesores y mi cerebro me permitan (así es, a veces estoy escasa de ideas, así que si tenéis una interesante que calce con el fic, enviadla!!)... un abrazote!!!  
  
Bueno, creo que esos son todos los reviews por ahora... Gracias a todos los reviewers y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
PD: ya tengo el capítulo tres listo y espero más reviews para subirlo... es decir, si queréis más capítulos, enviad más reviews...  
Ahora sí me despido...  
Sayonara!  
  
**Hitokiri Himura**


	3. amistad?

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, bla bla bla...  
**  
"Del odio al amor hay un paso"  
  
capítulo 3: "sinceridad... una nueva y extraña amistad..."**  
  
-qué sientes?- preguntó Kaoru con indiferencia.  
  
-siento haberte dañado como lo hice...- dijo Kenshin con sinceridad, bajando la cabeza. A Kaoru le daba pena verlo así, pero no lo demostró. Más fuerte era su orgullo.  
  
-señor Himura, señorita Kamiya, estoy tratando de impartir mi clase...- dijo fríamente el maestro Saito. Kaoru se sonrojó y bajó la mirata también. Kenshin hizo caso omiso, pero se dedicó a tomar apuntes en silencio. -muy bien, como les decía...- Saito siguió con su clase de matemáticas. 'qué me tocaba a la siguiente hora?... mmm... si mal no recuerdo... educación física...' pensó Kenshin un poco más animado. El maestro que impartía esa clase era su mejor amigo (aunque no por eso le ponía la máxima calificación). Por fin sonó el timbre del descanso pero Kenshin se quedó sentado son los brazos sobre sus apuntes y la cabeza sobre los brazos, como si estuviera durmiendo. Kaoru se quedó en su lugar observándolo. Se había decidido a entablar una conversación con él que fuera más allá del sarcasmo.  
  
-eehh... Himura... sabes qué toca a la siguiente hora?...- preguntó la chica sin ocurrirsele algo mejor.  
  
-educación física- respondió él con tono de triste aburrimiento.  
  
-ah... eehh... qué... qué te sucede?... por qué estás así?...- preguntó Kaoru algo nerviosa. Debía odiarlo, pero le producía curiosidad el estado de ese chico, antes tan prepotente y ahora deprimido. Kenshin levantó la cabeza y la miró con esos penetrantes ojos amatista. La jóven se sintió un poco intimidada y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
  
-nada...- dijo él. Kaoru frunció el ceño.  
  
-no me digas que no te pasa nada, Himura Kenshin, porque no te voy a....- Kaoru no pudo terminar. Kenshin se había enderezado y estaba apunto de tocar los labios de la chica.  
  
-no pasa nada, está bien?- dijo él sonriéndole tristemente, luego se levantó y salió del salón. Necesitaba pensar. Kaoru se quedó en su asiento, sonrojada y confundida. Suspiró.  
´´  
Nuevamente el timbre. Nuevamente clases. Kenshin entró con paso lento al salón y se sentó junto a Kaoru. Les habían dicho que esperaran al profesor ahí y que luego irían al gimnasio.  
  
-buenos días a todos!!- dijo el maestro cuando entró en el salón. Estaba con mucha energía esa mañana. -soy Sagara Sanosuke y seré su maestro de educación física, como algunos ya saben... bueno, basta de presentaciones, y al gimnasio!!- Sagara se paró frente a la puerta y vió que ningún alumno se quedara en la sala. Los últimos en salir fueron Kenshin y Kaoru.  
  
-déjame ayudarte- había dicho Kenshin antes de hacer que ella se apoyara en él para que pudiera caminar mejor.  
  
Sanosuke se acercó a su amigo y a la chica. Kaoru insistía que podía caminar sola, y en hablar pero el pelirrojo no quería ni dejarla sola ni hablar.  
  
-buenos días, jovencita... creo que no tengo el placer de conocerte...?- dijo el maestro. Kaoru se volteó a verlo y le sonió.  
  
-es Kaoru, llegó este año, Sano- respondió Kenshin por ella. Sano sonrió. 'acaso esta chica ha conquistado tu corazón, Kenshin?' pensó sacando sus conclusiones de la escena. Kenshin jamás iba con una chica si no eran algo. El resto del camino fue en silencio. Kenshin inmerso en sus pensamientos pero cuidando de que Kaoru no se cayera; Sano pensando que qué sería mejor para comenzar la clase y Kaoru pensando cómo hacer que Kenshin le hablara. Porque realmente quería hablar con él. Su sinceridad cuando le dijo que lo sentía había derretido parte del hielo que se había formado cuando se conocieron. Misao tenía razón, no era tan mala persona. Al menos quería hablarle para reprocharle el dejarla sola cuando fue el accidente.  
  
Sanosuke mando a que los chicos jugaran fútbol y las chicas vóleibol. A Kaoru le hubiera gustado acompañarlas, pero su condición no lo permitía así que se quedó en las galerías mirando como jugaban. Kenshin caminó sin muchas ganas a la cancha pero el maestro lo detuvo.  
  
-podemos hablar?- preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven.  
  
-claro- dijo Kenshin con tono de me-da-igual.  
  
-por qué traías a esa chica?... qué es lo que te sucede con ella?- preguntó Sano con media sonrisa.  
  
-tiene problemas en las piernas, por eso no puede caminar bien sola... y no me pasa nada con ella...- dijo Kenshin cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Kenshin, algo te pasa con ella y quiero ayudarte, pero si no me cuentas no puedo hacer nada... qué te parece si pasas a mi casa mañana y me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles?... es que hoy tengo entrenamiento con los chicos, tú sabes...- dijo Sano sonriéndole sinceramente, como a un hermano menor. Y es que a ese jovencito de diecisiete años lo quería como tal.  
  
-está bien... gracias- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa. Podía confiar en él.  
  
-pero ahora a la cancha, que voy a poner una nota!!- Kenshin lo miró de reojo, molesto y caminó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros jugando.  
  
-profesor... puedo ir a enfermería?... me siento un poco mal...- dijo Kaoru a eso de las diez con quince. Era la hora de sus medicinas y las había dejado en casa.  
  
-claro... si quieres puedo acompañarte... tengo entendido que tienes problemas en las piernas...- Kaoru se extrañó pero asintió. Quizás el chico Himura le había comentado algo.  
  
Sanosuke dejó a un maestro en práctica que estaba en el gimnasio de encargado y acompañó a Kaoru hasta la esfermería.  
  
-doctora zorrita, tienes una paciente!!- saludó Sanosuke a la enfermera. Kaoru sonrió ante el peculiar saludo. No sabía que llamaran a su hermana así.  
  
-Sagara, sabes que odio que me llames así!!...- dijo Megumi con el ceño fruncido. -y menos frente a mi hermana...- susurró. Sanosuke sonrió y ayudó a Kaoru a llegar hasta la camilla del lugar.

-bueno, debo ir a ver qué están haciendo mis alumnos... te veo luego, primor- dijo Sano a la enfermera y salió. Megumi suspiró molesta.  
  
-Meg... tienes antiinflamatorios?... me estan doliendo mucho las piernas...- dijo Kaoru con una mueca de dolor al sentir una nueva punzada.  
  
-te traje los tuyos... sabía que los olvidarías...- dijo la mujer -además dejaste una de las muletas en casa... y te vi caminar hacia el gimnasio sin la otra...- su tono cambiaba de tranquilo a molesto -quieres recuperarte o no?- preguntó finalmente Megumi. Kaoru bajó la mirada. Ella tenía razón. Megumi suspiró. Le dio una pastilla a Kaoru y un vasito de agua.  
  
-gracias...- dijo la chica cuando hubo tomado la pastilla. Se quedó recostada mientras pasaba el dolor. Luego se fue lentamente al gimnasio. Sanosuke terminaba de poner notas en un cuaderno y levantó la vista al oír los pasos de la chica.  
  
-te sientes mejor?- preguntó con tono paternal. Sentia algo de afecto por la jovencita, además era la hermana pequeña de su zorrita.  
  
-sí, gracias... eeehh... profesor?... no quiero que me evalúe mal... qué puedo hacer para ganarme las notas?- preguntó Kaoru preocupada. Sus calificaciones eran algo muy importante para ella.  
  
-si quieres puedes hacer trabajos escritos... el tema es libre siempre y cuando tenga que ver con la asignatura, es decir, que tenga que ver con los deportes- dijo Sanosuke sonriéndole. Kaoru asintió y se sentó en las galerías a esperar el término de la hora de clases. A las once y veinte sonó el timbre. Kenshin se acercó adonde estaban Kaoru y Sano, respirando entrecortadamente y empapado en sudor, pero con aire triunfante. Su equipo había ganado gracias a él. La chica lo miró detenidamente. No podía negar que se veía muy bien. Pero luego lo pensó mejor. No, ella debía odiarlo.   
Cuando Kaoru hizo un ademán de levantarse Kenshin la cogió suavemente de la mano.  
  
-te acompaño- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Kaoru se sonrojó y retiró su mano molesta.  
  
-no te necesito- dijo y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Ya no sentía dolor, pero le costaba caminar. La batalla del día anterior la había dejado peor de lo que estaba.  
  
-sí me necesitas...- dijo Kenshin pasando un brazo por detrás de su cintura y ayudándola a caminar mejor. Kaoru se sintió frustrada. No quería depender de alguien, y menos de ese chico.  
  
-cuando lleguemos al salón me sueltas... ahí ya no te necesitaré...- murmuró molesta. Ahora le veía utilidad a sus muletas. Lástima que había dejado una en casa.  
  
-como quieras- murmuró Kenshin.  
En uno de los pasillos se encontraron con Misao. Venía acompañada de un chico alto de cabello negro y fríos ojos azules (adivinen quién es n.n...) que la abrazaba protectoramente.  
  
-buenos días, Aoshi... cómo has estado?- preguntó Kenshin sonriéndole. Él era su otro mejor amigo, y además novio de su hermanita. Aoshi le sonrió también.  
  
-veo que no mejor que tú...- dijo observando a Kaoru, la que se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. Misao los saludó también, se soltó del abrazo de Aoshi y se ofreció a ayudar a Kaoru, que por su expresión se notaba lo fastidiada que estaba por andar con el pelirrojo.  
´´  
-gracias, Misao... ya no lo soportaba- murmuró cuando Misao la acompañó al salón, dejando a Kenshin y Aoshi solos.  
  
-ya me di cuenta...- dijo Misao con una gota en la cabeza. Kaoru suspiró y se sentó en su puesto. Misao se sentó junto a ella y entablaron una animada conversación.  
´´  
-esa chica era tu novia?- preguntó Aoshi al pelirrojo.  
  
-no...- dijo Kenshin fastidiado. Por qué demonios todos pensaban que él tenía o quería tener algo con la señorita histérica?. 'porque no es normal que andes abrazando a una chica por la cintura... al menos no en ti' le dijo su conciencia.  
  
-pero quieres algo con ella... o me equivoco?- preguntó Aoshi con curiosidad. El timbre salvó a Kenshin de responder. No estaba preparado para decir ni sí ni no. Caminó con paso lento al salón. Luego de esto terminarían las clases y podría ir a casa.  
'que aburrida clase de historia...' pensó Kenshin bostezando. Se sabía de memoria el período que estaban estudiando y no necesitaba esa aburrida clase. Kaoru tomaba apuntes a su lado, visiblemente interesada. El profesor que impartía esa clase era un anciano de apellido Yamada. Hablaba tan monótonamente que daban ganas de dormir. Luego pediría los apuntes a alguno de sus compañeros si es que los necesitaba.  
  
-...y en el año en que fue derrocado el último shogún...- A Kenshin se le escapaban lágrimas cada vez que bostezaba. Tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no dormirse, pero el sueño lo estaba venciendp. Kaoru lo miraba enfadada. Le molestaba que alguien fuera tan dejado y no tomara apuntes. El timbre sonó por última vez en la jornada y Kenshin despertó. 'que bonito sueño...' pensó sonriendo. Desde el día anterior que soñaba lo mismo y le gustaba. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba. Kaoru guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.  
  
Al salir Misao llegó corriendo y los detuvo.  
-Kao... no podré acompañarte hoy... es que tengo que... acompañar a Aoshi... ya se lo había prometido... lo siento...- dijo tratando de respirar normalmente.  
  
-no hay problema- dijo la chica sonriéndole tranquila.  
  
-Kenshin... puedes acompañar a Kaoru a su casa?... sabes que está de camino a la nuestra, así que no creo que te moleste...- las caras de Kenshin y Kaoru palidecieron al escuchar las palabras de Misao, la que los miraba con cara de perrito abandonado -por favor, sí?- preguntó la chica. Kenshin asintió suspirando.  
No le quedaba de otra, pero su hermana se las pagaría. Sí que lo haría. Kaoru miraba a Misao con cara de pocos amigos, pero al final accedió a irse con él. No podía sola, y Megumi no saldría hasta la noche del trabajo.  
  
Kenshin fue a dejar la muleta de la chica a la enfermería con el pretexto de que no podía llevarla en su moto. Megumi asintió, le dio las gracias y le pidió que cuidara a Kaoru. Kenshin sólo asintió.  
  
-ponte el casco y afirmate fuerte...- ordenó el chico cuando iba a partir. La chica se puso el casco pero no sabía de dónde afirmarse.  
  
-y de dónde me afirmo?- Kaoru jamás había andado en una moto y estaba asustada.  
  
-de mi cintura...- murmuró Kenshin sin muchas ganas. La chica le hizo caso a regañadientes. Se abrazó a él y se afirmó fuerte. No quería sufrir un nuevo accidente, así que no tenía otra opción. Kenshin sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro al notar los brazos de Kaoru al rededor de su cintura y su rostro pegadito a su espalda. Se fue rápidamente para terminar pronto con eso. Kaoru sentía el calor de la espalda del pelirrojo y no podía negar que le gustaba. Al llegar Kenshin se bajó y ayudó a Kaoru a hacer lo mismo.  
  
-quieres acompañarme a comer?- preguntó Kaoru despacio. Kenshin se extrañó por la pregunta y creyó haber oído mal.  
  
-disculpa?-  
  
-digo que si quieres acompañarme a comer...- repitió la chica algo sonrojada. Kenshin sonrió. No era tan mala después de todo.  
  
-está bien- dijo sonriéndole. Al parecer su tristeza se estaba pasando. (y por qué será?...)  
  
-bueno...- Kaoru le sonrió y entró a su casa seguida por Kenshin. Se dirigió a la cocina con algo de dificultad y se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo.  
  
-si quieres yo lo hago...- dijo el chico al notar la dificultad de Kaoru para mantenerse en pie. Kaoru se negó alegando que ella podía sola, pero él no le hizo caso y la tomó en brazos. -no estás bien... yo puedo hacerlo por ti...- Kaoru se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.  
  
-no soy una completa inútil, Himura Kenshin, suéltame!!!- gritó tratando de soltarse. -vamos suéltame!!- Kenshin caminó con ella hasta la sala y la depositó suavemente en el sofá.  
  
-déjame hacer el almuerzo sí?... quiero ayudarte...- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole tiernamente. Ese sentimiento de antipatía hacia ella no se había ido, pero pensaba que debía hacer lo posible para reparar el daño. Al menos trataría de llevarse bien con la linda chica de ojos zafiro. Se dirigió a la cocina tranquilamente.  
Kaoru mientras tanto, se quedaba en el sofá pensando. 'Kenshin no es tan malo después de todo... quizás debería ser menos dura con él... pero no puedo...' Fuera del sarcasmo y lo engreído, Kenshin era una buena persona.  
  
-muy bien, está listo- anunció Kenshin después de un rato. Todo estaba muy ordenado así que no le costó encontrar los ingredientes y las cosas necesarias para preparar la comida. Kaoru se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa. Todo se veía delicioso y olía igual. 'quizás hasta es mejor cocinero que yo...' pensó la chica con una gota en la cabeza.  
-provecho- dijo Kenshin y se dispuso a comer. Kaoru se comió todo lo que le había servido el chico con ganas. Estaba realmente delicioso, tenía que admitirlo aunque no le gustara.  
  
Luego de terminar de almorzar, Kaoru lavó los platos y Kenshin se sentó un rato en la sala. Cuando la chica terminó con su trabajo y entró a la sala, el pelirrojo decidió que ya debía irse.  
  
-muchas gracias...- dijo la chica sonriéndole cuando ya estaban en la puerta. -todo ha estado delicioso-  
  
-por nada... cuando quieras...- Kenshin no tenía pensado agregar la última frase. Podría decirse que se le salió, pero no hizo nada por retirarla. Kaoru le sonrió. Le iba a dar un beso como despedida, pero Kenshin sin notarlo corrió la cara y terminaron con los labios unidos. Kenshin se dejó llevar pero luego Kaoru se separó de él. Los dos estaban muy sonrojados.  
  
-quieres que mañana pase por ti?- preguntó el chico reuniendo el valor que le quedaba. Ese beso lo había dejado en las nubes.  
  
-claro...- dijo Kaoru en un suspiro. Sin saber que más decir, Kenshin hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y se fue a su casa. Kaoru llevó sus dedos a sus labios, aún sonrojada. Entró en la casa y se quedó pensando en el beso. Y es que fue muy lindo, a pesar de que no lo tenían pensado. Además el verlo así de sonrojado le había encantado.  
  
Kenshin por su parte iba rumbo a su casa tratando de quitar aquella escena de su mente. De pronto recordó su sueño y sonrió.  
  
**-fin capítulo 3-**  
  
NA: Muy bien, algo de romance en esta historia, y han aparecido dos de vuestros chicos favoritos: Aoshi y Sanosuke. Y cada uno con su pareja o futura pareja. Pensaba hacer sólo K&K, pero me ha entusiasmado meter a las otras dos parejas también, A&M y S&M.  
Y para los que creéis que pronto viene la declaración de amor y el 'y vivieron felices para siempre'... esperad, que todavía queda fic para rato y no precisamente con lo que mencioné.  
He hecho por fin un capítulo más largo... estoy feliz. Pero si queréis más capítulos, mandad más reviews!! que si no, no hay nueva actualización U.U... me he decepcionado, al parecer la historia no está lo suficientemente buena... en fin... esperaré...  
Recordad enviar un review... si no hay reviews, no hay nuevo capítulo, y lo voy a cumplir ¬¬...  
  
A mis reviewers:  
  
**Dark Spirit Battousai**: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, me tenéis muy contenta n.n!!... pues así es, Ken malo, pero está arrepentido... de veras lo siente y está decidido a reparar el daño... con respecto a Aoshi&Misao, ya he presentado un poquito aquí, y creo que voy a escribir más sobre ellos, igual que Sano&Megumi... vuestra última pregunta será respondida en los siguientes capítulos, ya lo veréis n.n... os doy las gracias nuevamente, espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado... un abrazo!  
  
**Ayaneko**: en eso tienes razón, aunque se siente muy bien... quizás habrá una, no lo sé (y si yo no lo sé quién?... n.nUU)... aunque se me ha ocurrido una buena, no sé si la pondré, todo depende de cómo se den las cosas... pero de que habrá odio y rencor sí que lo habrá... un abrazo y gracias por vuestro review, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado...  
  
**mer1**: muchas gracias por dejarme un review, Mer-dono, aquí tenéis el capítulo que esperabais, y ojalá os guste... un abrazo y espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic...  
  
**Makarena**: muchas gracias por dejarme un review, es muy importante para mi saber vuestras opiniones, dudas, etc... un abrazo!  
  
**Holly Rainard**: me alegro de que mi fic sea de vuestro agrado, y todas las dudas que tengáis, hacedlas llegar, que haré todo lo posible por aclararlas... en relación a lo de la actualización, todo depende de cuántos reviews enviéis, que si no recivo al menos diez por capítulo, no actualizo... de hecho me he entusiasmado tanto que he comenzado ya el cuarto capítulo y lo quiero subir pronto, pero si no recivo los reviews que espero, ho hay actualización hasta que se cumpla la meta... bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... un abrazo!  
  
**Onashiru**: mi queridísimo ookami... espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, que si no me suicido jejeje n.nU... ejem, es broma... gracias por dejarme un review, y nos veremos en msn (espero)... un beso koishii  
  
**Kaoru Himura**: bueno, gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestro review, como ya he dicho antes, dependerá de cuántos reviews tenga el que actualice, es decir, si recivo más de diez reviews subo el siguiente capítulo... realmente no sé si pondré lemon (yo también soy un poco hentai nnU...) eso lo veré más adelante... he escrito un lemon si quieres leerlo, se llama "nuestra primera noche juntos", ojalá que lo leáis, os guste y me dejéis un review n.n... bueno, un beso y un abrazo!  
  
Hoy he subido el capítulo por impaciencia, me han llegado tan sólo 7 reviews del cap anterior y me siento frustrada... ahora sí que si no recivo más de diez reviews no actualizo...  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora...  
  
**Hitokiri Battousai  
**(Kao-chan)  
(Himura Kaoru) 


	4. no todo está perdido?

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sino a Watsuki Nobuhiro y a los de Sony... (malditos los de Sony)... en fin... esto tiene el fin de entretener, y espero que se cumplan mis espectativas...  
Recordad dejar un review, los que ahora contestaré al principio....  
  
--Este capítulo lo dedico a mi mejor amiga, Misao-dono y a mis queridos Onashiru y Demi n.n un beso para todos ellos y espero que os guste el fic n.n!!--  
  
´´Una pequeña aclaración:  
-Kamatari, que saldrá más adelante, es mujer no travesti  
-Tomoe y Enishi no tienen ningún parentesco.´´  
  
**A mis reviewers:**  
  
**Dark Spirit Battousai**: que bueno que os guste, me hace muy feliz n.n.. bueno, ellos tienen una relación más o menos rara, es de rivalidad, pero igual se quieren... a su manera, claro... Sano pronto será cuñado de Kaoru, o al menos eso espera n.nU... el cubito de hielo tendrá su participación claro, eso es un hecho, pero ya veremos en qué, cómo y cuándo n.n... gracias por vuestro review, un beso y un abrazo!  
  
**LaDy KaHoRu: **gracias por vuestro review, me alegra que os guste a historia, espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo... un beso y un abrazo!  
  
**naoko LK**: gracias por vuestro review n.n... bueno, como he dicho trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos.. hay muchos factores de los que depende esto y no os prometo nada, sólo que lo intentaré n.nU... un besito para usted también, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado... un abrazote n.n!  
  
**lime kamiya**: tenéis toda la razón!! uno no se puede enamorar en un día, y bueno, eso es lo que estoy tratando de demostrar n.n... así es, es divertido que se traten con sarcasmo, y de eso queda mucho! (soy una persona amante del sarcasmo, así que lo veréis reflejado acá muy pronto n.n)... un beso y un abrazo, gracias por vuestro review!  
  
**Kimmy Angy**: mi querida Angy como veis, de "amor" aquí no hay nada... quizás cariño, pero amor NO n.n!... no están enamorados... y odio y antipatía hay para rato, sobre todo con la aparición del sexy y encantador Yukishiro Enishi n.n!! oooh sí, aún tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas n.n!!... gracias por vuestro review, un beso y un abrazo!...  
  
**gaby (hyatt: **quizás se gusten, quizás no... no lo sé... veremos como se dan las cosas más adelante n.n!!... gracias por vuestro review, y mi mail está en mi perfil... porque esta cosa no lo muestra U¬¬ de nuevo gracias, os dejo un beso y un abrazo n.n!  
  
**griskaoru**: gracias por vuestro review, y espero que os siga gustando la historia. un beso y un abrazo!  
  
**Ayaneko**: muchas gracias por vuestro review, me alegra mucho que os guste la historia n.n!! bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo 4, espero que no os moleste el rumbo que tomará el fic n.nU... un beso y un abrazo!  
  
**kaoru himura**: muchas gracias por vuestro review, me hacéis muy feliz n.n!! con relación a vuestra pregunta: en este capítulo digo cuál fue el sueño de Kenshin... tenía pensado que fuera lemon lo que había soñado mi adorado pelirrojo pero mejor aún no poner de eso... yo también soy algo hentai, no sóis la única n.nU, pero lemon quizás más adelante n.nU no hay mucha gente a quien le gusta así que lo pensaré... muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, es muy valioso para mi n.n!! un beso y un abrazo!!  
  
**justary-san:** bueno, gracias por vuestro apoyo, y voy a actualizar, os lo aseguro... no muy seguido pero lo haré n.nU... me alegra que os guste el fic, y de KK veremos como se va desarrollando la cosa n.nU... gracias por vuestro review, un beso y un abrazo!  
  
**Serenity**: gracias por vuestro review, tenéis razón, soy egoísta, pero como os sentiríais si estáis escribiendo algo y nadie lo lee?... n.nUU bueno bueno, seguiré actualizando, no sé si pronto pero lo haré... un beso y un abrazo!  
  
**Kao Chan**: jejeje no os preocupéis por eso n.nU sólo uso ese nick en foros, aquí, como ves, uso hitokiri battousai... aunque me gustaría cambiarlo... n.nU ejem... que bueno que os guste el fic, me alegra, y he tomado vuestra recomendación en cuenta (ahora sí hay espacios n.nU) y mi msn lo ves en mi perfil -.-U para que me agreguéis si quieres n.n... un beso y un abrazo!  
  
**Onashiru**: cómo que TU Kaoru? así que ya tengo dueño?? n.nUU bueno bueno, tienes razón, siendo yo, eso aparecería pronto... espero que os guste el capítulo, y muchos besos para ti, onashi-koishii n.n... nos vemos  
  
**kaoruluz**: bueno, a decir verdad, las otras parejitas son personajes secundarios que no tomarán mucha importancia... no digo que no saldrán, pero me centraré en Kenshin y Kaoru, espero que no os moleste... a mi también me encanta este Kenshin... será porque le di mi personalidad? jejeje n.nU... que bueno que os guste el fic, y espero que os siga gustando después de esto... un beso y un abrazo!  
  
**ladylancelot8**: me alegra que os haya gustado, y espero que os siga gustando n.nU gracias por vuestro review, besos y abrazos!  
  
**Luna Kyouyama**: jejeje no eres baka, sólo se veía venir... aunque el tren ya pasó y Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron abajo... n.n jejeje... no se llevarán tan bien, ya lo veréis... bueno bueno, no adelanto más que si lo hago no leen.. n.nUU gracias por vuestro review, espero que os siga gustando la historia n.n! besos y abrazos!!  
  
y creo que eso es todo n.nU ahora al fic...  
  
**"Del odio al amor hay un paso"  
  
Capítulo 4: "No está todo perdido... o sí?"  
**  
Ninguno podía dejar de pensar en el otro. Ese beso los había hecho creer por un momento que no todo estaba perdido y podían ser amigos. Y quizás más que eso.  
'mi sueño... se hizo realidad...' pensaba Kenshin llevándose sus dedos a los labios, recostado sobre su cama. Había soñado dos veces con que besaba a esa bella chica de cabello negro y ojos zafiro. Era un sueño lindo, pero él trataba de quitarselo de la mente. Y ahora una extraña felicidad lo asaltaba. Aunque fue un roce de labios, él lo sintió tan cálido y tan tierno que le había encantado. Por un segundo había olvidado todo el rencor que sentía hacia la pelinegra.  
´´  
Kaoru soñaba despierta. Ella tenía toda la intención de darle un suave beso en la mejilla para demostrar su agradecimiento y había terminado besándolo en los labios. Y le había gustado. 'pero... y si ya no siento rencor hacia él?... y si ya lo perdoné sin darme cuenta?' pensaba recostada sobre el sofá, abrazando un cojín. 'mañana vendrá por mi...' un suspiro se le escapó. 'quizás lo hace de buena persona, nada más, así que no te ilusiones Kamiya Kaoru' se regañó a si misma. 'un momento... quién ha dicho que me he ilusionado?!'  
Megumi llegó tarde. Se fue directo a la cocina a preparar la cena, y se extrañó al ver platos y servicio para dos personas.  
  
-Kaoru, vino alguien hoy?- preguntó la mujer a la jovencita, que estaba tirada en el sofá viendo la televisión.  
  
-sí...- dijo Kaoru sin dar mayor detalle.  
  
-ah, bueno...- Megumi no se quedaría con la duda, sometería a su hermana a un interrogatorio.  
  
´´  
-Misao!! MISAO!!!!!- Kenshin, molesto, llamaba a su hermana, que estaba hablando por teléfono.  
  
-ves?... ah, lo siento, tengo que colgar... te veo mañana...yo también te quiero, adiós- Misao se despidió y colgó el auricular. Bajó las escaleras y se reunió con su hermano. -qué quieres, por qué gritas así?-  
  
-tienes más de media hora hablando por teléfono- dijo molesto. -debes aprender a controlarte, o la próxima cuenta la pagas tú- Misao lo miró con odio. -ahora necesito que vallas por unas cosas a la tienda...- Kenshin luego de decir esto le dio la lista de lo que necesitaba y se fue a preparar la cena.  
  
Misao fue a regañadientes. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando hablaba con su Aoshi.  
  
´´  
-Kaoru... si ibas a traer a alguien debiste decírmelo... te habría dejado algo de comer preparado... o al menos habría limpiado un poco...- dijo Megumi cuando se sentaron a la mesa.  
  
-tranquila, él no se fijó en eso- dijo Kaoru sin darle impotancia.  
  
-él?- preguntó la mujer extrañada, su hermana no solía traer hombres a la casa.  
  
-Kenshin... me acompañó hasta acá y lo invité a comer...-murmuró Kaoru sonrojándose al recordar el fugaz beso.  
  
-bueno, para la próxima me avisas...- dijo Megumi sin dejar de notar el leve sonrojo de su hermana.  
  
-está bien-  
  
´´  
Kenshin picaba verduras para la cena tranquilamente, pensando de cuando en cuando en la chica de ojos zafiro. 'muy bien, cena para dos personas...'. Él y su hermana vivían solos, en una linda casa que les heredó su padre. La madre de ambos había muerto de cáncer hace un tiempo y su padre, depresivo por la pérdida, se suicidó. Les había dejado una gran cantidad de dinero, y aunque eso no suplía la falta de cariño, habían aprendido a arreglárselas solos.  
Kenshin lavaba los trastes en los que había preparado la cena cuando oyó como sonaba el teléfono. Se secó las manos y fue a contestar.  
  
-hola?... está Misao?...- era la chica Kamiya.  
  
-no está, pero volverá pronto... le dejas algún recado?- Kenshin sentía cómo la respiración de la chica cambiaba de repente.  
  
-no gracias... llamaré más tarde... adiós- murmuró Kaoru con un leve temblor en la voz. Kenshin colgó y suspiró. Luego se fue a la cocina y siguió con su trabajo.  
´´  
'tenía que contestar él?' pensó Kaoru avergonzada. Ella pensaba conversar con su amiga sobre esto. Estaba confundida y deseaba hablar con alguien. Lástima que no estaba.  
  
-Kaoru?... te llegó una carta...- dijo Megumi mirando un sobre dirigido a su hermana.  
  
-tiene remitente?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.  
  
-mmm... es de Yukishiro...- A Kaoru se le iluminaron los ojos. Megumi le entregó el sobre y Kaoru subió a su habitación para leer tranquilamente.  
  
_Querida Kaoru  
  
No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado en este último tiempo.  
Italia es estupenda, hay gente interesante y muchas cosas fantásticas. El Coliseo en Roma es genial!!. La cuidad tiene una interesante historia y estoy seguro de que te gustaría tanto como a mi estar aquí.  
Pero, a pesar de todo, prefiero estar con una de las personas que más quiero. Iré a verte, así que el treinta de este mes llego a Japón.  
Te mando un beso.  
Yukishiro Enishi_  
  
Kaoru sonrió. Su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria volvía al país. Se había ido hace tres años, y a pesar de estar tan lejos habían mantenido contacto, por correspondencia.  
'el treinta... es mañana!!' Con toda la alegría que sentía, a Kaoru se le olvidó que iba a llamar a su amiga.  
´´  
Misao se sentó en la sala para ver televisión y de paso estar pendiente al teléfono. Cuando ya era muy tarde decidió que mejor sería ir a dormir y mañana hablaría con su amiga.  
Kenshin en su habitación dormía tranquilamente. Otra vez soñaba.  
  
-buenos días, Misao...- Kenshin le llevó el desayuno a su hermana. Estaba de muy buen humor y tenía mucha energía.  
  
-buenos días...- dijo Misao sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano. Él le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Tomó su desayuno y se preparó para ir a la preparatoria. Esta vez se iría caminando, ya que era temprano y pasaría por su nueva "amiga".  
  
El sol brillaba por su ausencia y parecía que pronto llovería. 'lástima que no traje un paraguas...' pensó el joven pelirrojo cuando ya llegaba a la casa de su compañera de clase. Tocó el timbre y abrió Megumi.  
  
-buenos días... la señorita Kaoru...?- dijo Kenshin algo apenado.  
  
-en un momento- dijo Megumi sonriente. -si gustas puedes pasar...- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Kenshin entrara. Él le agradeció con una sonrisa y entró lentamente. Kaoru bajó despacio y al ver al chico le sonrió algo sonrojada.  
  
-lista?- preguntó suavemente Kenshin, sonriéndole también.  
  
-sí, vamos- murmuró Kaoru. Megumi sonrió y se fue hacia la cocina.  
  
-cuida a Kaoru....- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.  
  
-eeh.. tienes un paraguas?... parece que va a llover en cualquier momento...- dijo el pelirrojo buscando con la mirada uno.  
  
-sí... por aquí hay uno...- dijo Kaoru buscando uno entre unos abrigos hasta que lo encontró. -vamos?-  
  
-claro- Kenshin ofreció su brazo a la chica y se fueron hacia la preparatoria. En el camino una persona miró a Kaoru y se acercó a ella.  
  
-hola, pequeña Kaoru- dijo el extraño desconocido. Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Sonrió como nunca antes la había visto el pelirrojo y, soltándose de él, abrazó al chico de cabellos blancos.  
  
-Enishi!!... tanto tiempo sin verte!!- dijo Kaoru emocionada entre los brazos del extraño chico.  
  
-bueno, señorita Kamiya, si no me necesita más, me voy- dijo fríamente el joven pelirrojo. Kaoru no le hizo caso y se dedicó a conevrsar con su viejo amigo. Kenshin con una expresión de odio miró a la pareja de amigos y se fue sin volver a voltear.  
  
-cómo te ha ido, perqueña Kaoru?- preguntó con una linda sonrisa Enishi.  
  
-bien gracias... sólo que tuve un accidente hace algún tiempo y no puedo caminar bien, pero ya pasará- respondió ella brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-y el chico que te acompañaba era tu novio?- preguntó Enishi dejando por un momento su sonrisa.  
  
-no, sólo un compañero de la escuela- dijo ella notando recién que Kenshin ya no estaba cerca. -es cierto, voy a llegar tarde!... me acompañas?- pidió sonriéndole apenada. Él asintió y la ayudó a caminar para llegar a la preparatoria.  
´´  
-maldita mocosa... y pensar que alguna vez creí que ella... maldición, Kenshin, concéntrate en lo tuyo... deja de pensar en esa mocosa histérica!- murmuró Kenshin para sí, apretando los dientes.  
  
-hola, Kenshin!!- Misao llegaba un poco después que su hermano. -qué te pasa? por qué estás enojado?-  
  
-crees que estoy enojado?- dijo Kenshin con sarcasmo apretando los dientes.-pues te equivocas!- agregó con el mismo tono.  
  
-bueno... como sea... nos vemos- Misao se fue a su salón, dejando a Kenshin con su enojo.  
  
-qué sucede, Kenshin?- Aoshi fue con Kenshin a su salón y se sentó a su lado para conversar un rato.  
  
-nada!- murmuró este, dejando que su rabia saliera a flote. Aoshi siempre lo ayudaba a relajarse y esperaba que esta vez no fuera una excepción.  
  
-si me cuentas, puedo ayudarte... qué sucedió?- dijo Aoshi tranquilo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los accesos de rabia de su amigo. Kenshin suspiró aún enojado.  
  
-la señorita histérica ayer me besó... y hoy, cuando venía junto a ella, apareció un tipo de no se donde y ella se olvidó completamente de mi y me dejó hablando solo... es suficiente para que esté enojado?- dijo el chico con sarcasmo.  
  
-mmm... quizás sí... pero... me dijiste que ella no te interesaba... o me equivoco?- dijo Aoshi con calma, adivinando que se trataba de Kaoru.  
  
-y no me interesa! es sólo que... olvidalo- murmuró Kenshin con un suspiro de resignación al ver que Kaoru entraba.  
  
-hablaremos en otra ocasión... trata de no demostrar mucho que estás enojado... no vaya a ser que se de cuenta...- dijo Aoshi antes de retirarse a su salón, que estaba al lado del de Kenshin. Kaoru se sentó en su lugar cuando tocó el timbre del inicio de clases.  
  
-buenos días- dijo una mujer de aspecto severo y mirada fría al entrar, seguida de otra mujer de cabellos alborotados y expresión simpática.  
  
-buenos días, señorita Tomoe- dijeron los alumnos.  
  
-qué enseña ella?- preguntó Kaoru en un murmullo a Kenshin.  
  
-música- dijo Kenshin cortante.  
  
-buenos días!- dijo la otra joven con una enorme sonrisa, saludando con una mano.  
  
-buenos días, señorita Kamatari!- dijeron todos los alumnos sonriéndole a la simpática maestra.  
  
-y ella?- susurró Kaoru curiosa.  
  
-artes- murmuró Kenshin de la misma forma que antes. Kaoru frunció el ceño por el tono que usó el chico.  
  
-los alumnos que quieran estar en artes musicales, se quedarán conmigo en este salón- dijo Tomoe con su tono frío y severo.  
  
-los que se inscribirán en artes, traigan sus bolsos y vengan conmigo- dijo Kamatari risueña. Algunos estudiantes se levantaron, entre ellos Kenshin. A Kaoru se le daban mejor el dibujo y las manualidades que la ejecución de instrumentos así que se levantó, cogió su mochila y siguió a la profesora con los demás. Kamatari los llevó al patio para comenzar ahí su clase.  
  
-un momento... antes de empezar voy a contarlos... uno... dos... tres...- la profesora mientras contaba, anotaba en un cuadernillo. -diez... once... doce. Muy bien, ahora me dirán sus nombres, para inscribirlos en la asignatura y luego comenzaremos...- uno a uno, los estudiantes se acercaron a la profesora y cuando todos estuvieron en la lista, se sentaron en el césped y sacaron unos cuadernos y grafitos para comenzar. -bueno, este año empezaremos con bocetos de lugares, cosas, etcétera, y luego los pintaremos al óleo- dijo Kamatari, sentada sobre la hierba, con los dedos entrelazados y una tierna sonrisa. Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a dibujar. Kaoru se sentó al lado de Kenshin para saber qué le pasaba, y por qué estaba tan frío e indiferente con ella.  
  
-Kenshin... qué te hice?, por qué estás así conmigo?- preguntó dolida. Lo estaba considerando su amigo, o al menos ya no le tenía tanto odio y él ahora tiraba todo por la borda.  
  
-estoy como siempre, Kamiya...- dijo el chico con sarcasmo -ahora si me disculpas, voy a buscar un lugar tranquilo...- agregó fríamente, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. -hasta luego- murmuró cuando la chica daba señales de que iba a hablar. Se levantó y se fue hasta una pequeña fuente que había, algo alejada de ahí. Kaoru se quedó con las palabras en la boca, indignada por la actitud del muchacho. Se levantó decidida y fue silenciosamente a donde estaba el chico. Kenshin estaba concentrado dibujando la fuente y no se dio cuenta cuando la jovencita se paró a su lado.  
  
-dime qué fue lo que te hice, Kenshin... no tienes razón para comportarte así conmigo!- dijo Kaoru enojada.  
  
-mejor no pregunte, señorita Kamiya...- dijo el chico con indiferencia poniendo mucha atención a su dibujo. A Kaoru le dolió que él la llamara por su apellido. 'le agrada el trato que le doy, mi querida señorita Kamiya?' pensó Kenshin con sarcasmo. La indiferencia duele tanto como el peor de los daños, y él lo sabía muy bien.  
  
-quiero saber qué te hice Kenshin, creí que podíamos ser amigos!- dijo ella molesta y dolida.  
  
-y sabe qué? creyó mal- dijo Kenshin antes de entregarse de lleno a su obra y dejar de prestarle atención a la jovencita que estaba tras él. Kaoru retenía lágrimas de frustración y enojo. Nunca la habían tratado así. 'muy bien, Himura, si así lo quieres, te dejaré tranquilo... por ahora' pensó antes de alejarse de ahí y buscar un sitio que le gustara para su trabajo. Kenshin sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió los pasos de la chica alejándose, no quería tratarla así, pero estaba muy sentido con ella por lo que le habia hecho.  
  
-Himura...- la voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-mira Kamiya, ya te dije que...- Kenshin pensó que Kaoru había vuelto para tratar de conversar, pero se equivocó. Tras él estaba su maestra. 'qué me sucede?... confundir a la maestra con esa mocosa... demonios!' pensó molesto.  
  
-vengo a ver su trabajo, señor Himura, estoy poniendo una nota de trabajo en clases- dijo Kamatari sonriente.  
  
-ah... sí, maestra...- Kenshin le tendió su boceto.  
  
-muy bien, siga así- dijo Kamatari con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo levemente. Kenshin siempre había sido uno de los mejores de su clase y estaba muy satisfecha de que siguiera en la asignatura. Anotó en su cuaderno la nota de Kenshin y se fue a evaluar a los demás.  
  
Kaoru se sentó en una banca y comenzó a dibujar. Quería hacer un boceto de sus compañeros. Le gustaba el cuerpo humano y decidió dibujarlos mientras trabajaban  
  
-Señorita Kamiya...- llamó la profesora cuando estuvo a su lado. -quisiera ver su trabajo...- dijo sonriente. Kaoru le extendió su dibujo algo apenada y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras Kamatari lo examinaba. Luego de un rato, la profesora sonrió. -muy bien... te ha quedado muy bien, Kamiya...- Kamatari dio el visto bueno. -y has dibujado muy bien al señor Himura...- cuando se dio cuenta de que al que mejor había dibujado era a Kenshin sonrió cómplice de la chica.  
  
-mu... muchas gracias, maestra...- dijo Kaoru apenada.   
  
-acaso te gusta el joven Himura?...- preguntó Kamatari mientras anotaba en su cuadernillo la calificación de Kaoru.  
  
-no maestra...- Kaoru titubeó un poco -yo... quisiera pedirle algo...- murmuró Kaoru tímidamente.  
  
-sí, señorita Kamiya?- preguntó la profesora con su radiante sonrisa.  
  
-no le diga a nadie...- pidió desviando la mirada, fuertemente sonrojada.  
  
Kenshin guardó el boceto de la fachada y la fuente, y se levantó. Caminó hasta un árbol, se subió en él y decidió dibujar otra cosa que más le llamaba la atención. 'es algo histérica... y también es muy linda... no creo que nadie se entere si hago un dibujito o dos...' comenzó a dibujar a Kaoru, que ahora estaba sentada con una chica que se llamaba Miyuki y conversaban alegremente. Kenshin sonrió al ver la escena, se veía tan linda con su sonrisa. Se concentró y dibujó el rostro de la chica. 'nadie se enterará...' Luego, cuando se levantó, la dibujó de cuerpo entero.  
  
Sonó el timbre cuando Kenshin ponía los últimos detalles a su dibujo. Le había quedado muy bien a su parecer y quería que su maestra lo viera.  
  
Se bajó del árbol deun salto y corrió hasta su maestra, que ya se iba.  
  
-señorita Kamatari?... quiero que vea unos bocetos que hice...- dijo Kenshin.  
  
-claro, Himura...- Kamatari observó detenidamente los dibujos. -veo que te interesa la señorita Kamiya...- dijo sonriendo luego de un rato.  
  
-no, maestra, se equivoca- dijo Kenshin tratando de parecer firme, aunque los colores se le subían al rostro rápidamente. -sólo pienso que es buena como para dibujarla- dijo él tratando de controlar el ardor de sus mejillas.  
  
-muy bien... como siempre, haces un exelente trabajo... sigue así- dijo la profesora sonriéndole. -no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Kenshin la miró sorprendido. Ella sólo sonrió y se alejó hacia la sala de profesores. Kenshin guardó su cuaderno rápidamente, porque se acercaban sus compañeros y se dirigió a su salón.  
  
A la salida de clases Kenshin se juntó con Sanosuke como habían quedado y se fueron a la casa del último, caminando tranquilamente.  
  
-cómo te ha ido hoy?...- preguntó Sano con su habitual energía.

-bien...- dijo Kenshin poniendo atención en el camino.  
**  
**-supe que hoy te tocó artes... qué dibujaste?- preguntó Sanosuke interesado. La última vez Kenshin había dibujado para él a la enfermera, y guerdaba el dibujo como un tesoro.  
  
-la fuente que está a la entrada...- respondió Kenshin pensando si decirle o no del otro dibujo. Optó por lo segundo. Sanosuke podía ser muy burlón cuando quería.  
  
-que aburrido- dijo Sano con cara de asco. Kenshin rió. Su amigo era muy sincero, y a veces desubicado. Cuando llegaron Sano le ofreció un té y galletas. Kenshin dejó su mochila en el sofá y aceptó de buena gana.  
  
-gracias...- dijo Kenshin, aunque le extrañaba que Sanosuke fuera tan hospitalario. Y más, que tuviera galletitas hechas en casa.  
  
-la doctora zorrita me las regaló ayer...- dijo Sano como si hubiera leído la mente del chico. -y no has hecho un dibujo de la chica Kamiya?- preguntó Sanosuke con una sonrisita.  
  
-no... no tengo razón para hacerlo...- dijo Kenshin procurando parecer convincente. Su amigo y maestro no le creyó.  
  
-ah... creí que lo harías... antes dibujabas a tus compañeras más lindas...- dijo Sano tratando de sacarle la verdad.  
  
-y quién dijo que ella era linda?- preguntó Kenshin con tono incrédulo. -eh, me disculpas... voy al baño...- dijo para desviar la conversación luego. No quería hablar de eso aún.  
  
-bueno....- dijo Sanosuke girando los ojos, para luego cambiar su expresión y sonreír maléficamente. Revisó la mochila de Kenshin hasta que encontró un cuaderno con dibujos. Lo abrió y se decepcionó al encontrar el dibujo de la fuente. comenzó a pasar páginas y nada, hasta que un puntito negro en la orilla de una de las últimas páginas le llamó la atención. Abrió el cuaderno en la página que creía debía estar el dibujo y sonrió satisfecho. El rostro de Kaoru le sonreía desde la hoja. Comenzó a ojear de esa página n adelante y encontró varios dibujos, todos de la chica Kamiya. Kenshin que iba entrando en la habitación, se quedó blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma. 'conque nadie se iba a enterar...' pensó tragando saliva difícilmente. Sanosuke levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.  
  
-veo que sí te gusta la chica Kamiya...-  
**  
-fin capítulo 4-  
  
**NA: Hola a todos los que os tomáis un tiempo para leer esto!... por fin actualicé, espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho, pero he tenido problemas. Y no precisamente de la escuela. Lamentablemente falleció un familiar hace unos días, y no me podía hacer ni del tiempo ni de las ganas de terminar. Pensaba actualizar el domingo pasado y como veréis no pude, pero desde ahora haré todo lo posible por actualizar más rápido.  
  
El cariño se esfumó, un nuevo personaje apareció, y hay problemas. Os dije que no se terminaría tan rápido y voy a cumplir, soy una persona de palabra. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... a mi no me convence mucho, pero bueno... ya se irán dando las cosas...  
  
Estoy feliz, me han llegado muchos reviews n.n!!! y eso me ayuda a seguir adelante con esto n.n... espero que sigan dejando reviews, que así yo seguiré escribiendo con más ganas n.n!!  
  
Creo que eso es todo por hoy, un beso y un abrazo para todos!  
  
-Hitokiri Himura- 


	5. un hecho inesperado

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (el resto ya lo sabéis...)**  
  
A mis reviewers:  
  
Onashiru:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que te guste este... gracias por dejarme un review, koishii, lo aprecio mucho n.n... mil besos!!  
  
**Naoki LK:** me alegra que os guste n.n me hace feliz, gracias por dejarme un raview, lo aprecio mucho.. un beso, y nos vemos n.n...  
  
**Kao Chan:** pues sí sirvió, gracias por el consejo n.n... es cierto, es infantil e inmaduro, demo ya verás qué pasó con eso jejeje... espero que os guste este capítulo, y gracias por vuestro review... en relación a lo del nick, no necesitas asesinarme, ya no lo ocuparé, os parece? n.nU... un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n  
  
**Kaoru Himura**: jejeje a mi también me parece muy sexy Kenshin así, se me cae la baba de sólo imaginarlo n.nU... jejeje... espero que os guste este capítulo, y si os interesa, hice un lemon el mi otro fic, 'una historia de amor', dedicado especialmente, y con todo mi cariño a usted n.n... disculpe la tardanza... gracias por vuestro review, y un beso y un abrazo también para usted n.n... nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n!!  
  
**Ayaneko:** gracias por vuestro review, y espero que este capítulo os guste n.n... un beso y un abrazo!  
  
**Serenity:** espero que os guste este capítulo, gomen ne por hacer el otro tan a la ligera, pero como usted dice, era más fácil para introducir a Enishi n.nU... un beso y gracias por vuestro review!!  
  
**Kayla-chan:** gomen ne por la tardanza... espero que os guste este capítulo n.nU... y gracias por vuestro review n.n!  
  
**Luna Kyouyama:** pues tengo muchas ideas, demo me cuesta demasiado adaptarlas... espero estar haciéndolo bien n.nU... jejeje Kenshin es revelde y tierno a la vez... algo extraño y atractivo, no sé... bueno, ya se verán las cosas n.nU... gracias por vuestro review!!  
  
**Kaoruluz:** gomen por la tardanza.... jejeje sí, Kenshin está celosito y no sabe por qué... qué pasará ahora?, ya veremos... espero que os guste este capítulo, y me alegra que no os moleste ese pequeño cambio n.n... un beso, y gracias por vuestro review n.n  
  
**ladylancelot8:** veo que eres muy perceptiva n.n... pues si quieres averiguarlo bien, lee este capítulo n.n... haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que este fic quede bien, y espero que siga leyéndolo n.n... con respecto a que esté loca, no se preocupe, ya somos dos n.n... un beso y gracias por vuestro review!...  
  
**Dark Spirit Battousai:** me alegra mucho que os guste hasta ahora esta cosa... y espero que os siga gustando n.n... peleitas, celos y esas cosas hay para rato, y espero que la forma como se estan dando las cosas sea de vuestro agrado... gracias por su review!! un beso y un abrazo n.n!!  
  
**Holly Rainard:** jejeje me gusta leer, y a las historias buenas dejo reviews n.n!!.. gracias también por el vuestro, y espero que os guste como va quedando esto, que me temo esta dando para más... algo que me da un poco de miedo... en fin... ojalá le guste, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... un ebso y un abrazo!  
  
creo que eso es todo... Ahora al fic...**  
  
"Del odio al amor hay un paso"  
  
-Capítulo 5: Cada vez más cerca: celos, golpes, sangre y un hecho inesperado...-  
  
**-cómo te fue hoy?- Enishi había pasado por Kaoru a la preparatoria y la había invitado a comer y estaban en un lindo restorán japonés.  
  
-bien...- dijo Kaoru en un suspiro.  
  
-pasó algo?- preguntó el chico preocupado.  
  
-no... bueno... un amigo... se molestó conmigo...- dijo Kaoru con expresión triste.  
  
-qué clase de idiota es ese?- preguntó Enishi con una expresión molesta. -nadie puede ser capaz de enojarse contigo, preciosa- Kaoru se sonrojó.  
  
-es que... bueno, no importa... y cuéntame, cómo es Italia?- Kaoru cambió el tema para distraerse y no seguir recordando la dolorosa indiferencia de Kenshin.  
  
´´  
  
-wow Kenshin... que bonitos dibujos...- dijo Sanosuke burlón a un Kenshin totalmente rojo -has mejorado mucho, la chica Kamiya te ha quedado preciosa...- Sano disfrutaba con la vergüenza de su amigo.  
  
-yo.....- Kenshin no sabía qué decir, ni cómo salvarse de esa. Sanosuke era muy perspicaz y lo conocía mejor que nadie. Incluso mejor que él mismo.  
  
-tranquilo... no le diré a nadie...- Sano le guiñó el ojo. Los dos hombres prepararon un almuerzo rápido y en unos minutos estaban sentados a la mesa -y bien?... quieres hablar de algo en especial?- preguntó Sano sonriéndole a su joven amigo.  
  
-si... eeehh... hace un tiempo tuve un accidente mientras andaba en mi moto... Kamiya Kaoru fue la víctima...- murmuró Kenshin bajando a vista. -yo soy el causante de que ella no pueda caminar bien...-  
  
-por eso la ayudas tanto?- preguntó Sano con curiosidad.  
  
-sí...- murmuró Kenshin algo indeciso.  
  
-hay algo más?- preguntó Sano curioso.  
  
-bueno...- Kenshin dio un pequeño suspiro y continuó su relato. -ayer Kaoru me besó... y hoy pasé por ella para ir juntos a la preparatoria... de camino se encontró con un tipo y me dejó hablando solo...-  
  
-y eso te molestó no? sentiste celos?- dijo Sanosuke dando justo en el clavo. Quería ayudar a su amigo, y sabía de esas cosas (aunque usted no lo crea..).  
  
-muchos para mi gusto- murmuró Kenshin frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-sabes qué sientes exactamente... por la chica Kamiya?- preguntó Sano mirando a Kenshin a los ojos.  
  
-yo... no lo sé...- Kenshin desvió la mirada. No se lo había preguntado antes.  
  
-mmmm..... no se puede hacer mucho con eso... bueno... veremos cómo se den las cosas de aquí en adelante... te quedarás un rato?-  
  
-no, ya tengo que irme... Misao debe estar preocupada, no le avisé que vendría... nos vemos..- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -gracias por el almuerzo... y por escucharme...-  
  
´´  
  
-Kaoru... hay algo que tengo que decirte...- murmuró Enishi tomando las manos de la chica por encima de la mesa que los separaba. Kaoru estaba muy sonrojada.  
  
-sí?- preguntó ella sin saber qué agregar.  
  
-Kaoru yo... volví a Japón porque... Kaoru yo te amo...- dijo Enishi mirándola a los ojos. Kaoru estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. No quería decirle que no lo quería, porque no era verdad, pero tampoco quería decirle que lo amaba, porque no estaba segura de hacerlo. Guardó silencio un largo rato. -tú no sientes lo miso verdad?- Enishi rompió el hielo, su voz mostraba resentimiento, tristeza.  
  
-Enishi... yo...- Kaoru suspiró. -no es eso... es solo que... no estoy segura de amar a alguien...- luego de decir esto se le vino a la mente un chico pelirrojo. -no estoy segura se amar a alguien...- repitió en un susurro distante.  
  
Enishi guardó silencio esta vez. Le dolía que ella le dijera indirectamente que no lo quería como él deseaba, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. 'si no ama a nadie... aún puedo conquistarla... haré lo que sea por ganarme tu corazón, querida Kaoru...' pensó cambiando su expresión triste por una sonrisa.  
  
-si nadie ha conquistado tu corazón, aún estoy a tiempo no?- preguntó. Kaoru levantó la cabeza sonriendo. A Enishi nada lo desanimaba.  
  
-pueden intentarlo si quieres- dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente. 'aunque no sé si resulte estando él...' pensó.  
  
-qué tal si vamos a caminar?- preguntó Enishi luego de pagar la cuenta, y cogiendo de la mano a Kaoru sin esperar respuesta se levantó y se fue con ella hacia un parque cercano a la casa de ella.  
  
-Enishi!...- llamó ella entre risas, por la energía y decición de su amigo.  
  
-qué?, te molesta que te haya traido hasta aquí?- preguntó él fingiendo tristeza.  
  
-no es eso, sólo que no esperaste a que...-  
  
-aquí es donde nos conocimos, recuerdas?- preguntó él sin dejarla terminar.  
  
-sí, claro que lo recuerdo!- dijo ella sonriendo con nostalgia. Recordando esos tiempos tan lindos y lejanos. Enishi la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kaoru sonrió sonrojada.  
  
No lejos de ahí pasó alguien caminando y se detuvo para observar a la pareja. Y no se veía muy contento que digamos.  
  
'Veo que la pasa muy bien con él, señorita Kaoru... Himura... fuiste un idiota al pensar...' Kenshin sacudió su cabeza para quitar de ella esos dolorosos pensamientos. Kenshin siguió caminando como si nada, y al pasar por al lado de Kaoru y Enishi evitó mirarlos.  
  
Kaoru notó como Kenshin pasaba a su lado y un extraño y repentino impulso le hizo soltarse de Enishi y detenerlo. 'espera, Kaoru, recuerda que no son ni siquiera amigos...' pensó cuando Kenshin se volteaba a ver qué quería.  
  
-buenas tardes, señorita Kamiya... puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo Kenshin frío e indiferente.  
  
-Kenshin, necesito hablar contigo...- dijo ella en tono suplicante. Kenshin le dirigió una mirada fría.  
  
-pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, señorita Kamiya... por qué no mejor se va con su novio y me deja en paz?!- dijo Kenshin, elevando la voz y dejando ver su enojo en la última frase.  
  
-porque él no es mi novio y...- Kaoru abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendida. 'acaso Kenshin está celoso?' pensó. -...y yo sí tengo algo que hablar contigo... quiero saber que razón hay para que me hables así!... y quiero saber también por qué estás tan celoso!- dijo elevando la voz más de la cuenta.  
  
-NO ESTOY CELOSO!!- gritó Kenshin en la desesperación. Kaoru lo miró con una mezcla de temor y satisfacción.  
  
-Enishi, ya regreso...- murmuró la chica dirigiéndose a su amigo. -y tú, acompáñame- dijo volteándose a Kenshin, tomándolo del brazo y obligandolo a ir con ella a un lugar algo apartado de ahí, entre unos árboles.  
  
-quiero saber por qué me tratas así, Kenshin... no aguanto que seas así conmigo!!...- dijo ella dolida, acorralándolo contra un árbol y obligándolo a mirarla a la cara.  
  
-así cómo?- preguntó él haciándose el tonto.  
  
-Kenshin, odio tu indiferencia, no la soporto!! no soporto que seas así conmigo!!- gritó Kaoru, sin poder impedir que pequeñas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.  
  
-y cómo quieras que sea contigo?!- preguntó él, también gritando. Sin esperar respuesta, tomó el rostro de Kaoru entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente. Los dos se dejaron llevar, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento y del sabor de los labios del otro. Kaoru no le impidió nada, incluso le correspondió de la mejor forma posible. Cuando se separaron, Kaoru fue la primera en reaccionar.  
  
-cómo te atreves?!- gritó dándole una fuerte bofetada al pelirrojo. Kenshin la miró sonriendo, con la mejilla roja.  
  
-si no me equivoco, tú no me detuviste cuando pudiste...- dijo él sonriendo, lo que enojó más a la pelinegra. Kenshin posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, impidiéndole hacer algo -Kaoru...- murmuró él, aspirando el delicioso aroma a jazmines que ella desprendía. Kaoru sintió un temblor recorrer su espalda. Kenshin lo notó, y sonrió por ello.  
  
-Kenshin... no me hagas esto...- murmuró ella tratando de separarse de él, aunque de todas formas no quería. Kenshin la abrazó, atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras la miraba a los ojos tiernamente.  
  
-Kaoru... te necesito... no me dejes solo...- pidió él comenzando a besar su cuello. 'no sé si lo que estoy diciendo es verdad pero... algo me impulsa a hacer y decir cosas que nunca imaginé... qué me está pasando?' pensaba Kenshin, mientras besaba el suave cuello de la chica.  
  
-disculpen... interrumpo algo?- la voz de Enishi hizo que Kenshin dejara de besar a Kaoru, para mirarlo con odio. Kaoru se separó de Kenshin y se volteó, sonrojada y apenada de que su amigo tuviera que ver eso. Comprendía los sentimientos de él y no quería herirlo.  
  
-por si no te has dado cuenta... sí, interrumpiste algo- dijo Kenshin con sarcasmo, dirigiándole una mirada fría. Enishi lo miró de la misma forma. -ahora, si no te importa, déjanos solos... necesito hablar con la señorita Kaoru de algo muy importante-  
  
-no me iré sin antes darte un pequeño regalo, para demostrarte cuanto te aprecio- murmuró Enishi enojado. -Kaoru, apártate- dijo alejando a la chica con una mano. Luego cerró la misma con rabia y golpeó a Kenshin en la mandíbula una y otra vez, haciendo que sangrara su labio. Kenshin no respondió, algo que enojó más a Enishi.  
  
-deténganse... por favor... Enishi déjalo!!... Enishi deja de golpear a Kenshin!!... por favor...- pedía Kaoru. Se interpuso entre los hombres y por defender a Kenshin recibió un golpe de parte de Enishi en el estómago. Kaoru perdió el aire y Kenshin la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.  
  
-Kaoru...- murmuró Enishi, estaba desesperado por lo que había hecho, pero eran más fuerte su desilusión y su tristeza. Ella había protegido al pelirrojo, interponiéndose entre ellos, sin importarle recibir sus golpes. 'acaso ella está... enamorada de este tipo?' Enishi tembló y sacudió la cabeza, en negación, tratando de quitar este pensamiento de ella. 'no puede ser!!...' -no puede ser!!!- gritó. Cayó de rodillas al suelo con los dientes fuertemente apretados, y comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de frustración y enojo. Se levantó de repente y secando sus ojos con rabia. -perdóname Kaoru- murmuró antes de irse.  
  
-señorita Kaoru... se encuentra bien?- preguntó Kenshin triste y preocupado, cargando a Kaoru entre sus brazos y llevándola hasta una banca cercana..  
  
-sí, Kenshin... tú estás bien?... no te pasó nada?- preguntó ella tratando de recuperar el aire poco a poco. Él sonrió tristemente. Kaoru le acarició el rostro tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero fue ella quien se alarmó al ver sentir un líquido rojo y cálido manar de distintas partes del rostro de Kenshin, como sus labios, sus mejillas y su frente. Enishi no había salido lastimado, porque Kenshin no estaba interesado en pelear. Pero el pelirrojo había recibido los golpes furiosos del chico de cabello blanco.  
  
-estoy bien... tranquila, no es nada- dijo él sonriéndole tranquilizador. Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Se levantó con cuidado y tomó a Kenshin de la mano.  
  
-vamos a mi casa.. te curaré esas heridas... pueden infectarse...- dijo. Kenshin trató de detenerla, alegando que estaba bien, y que podía curarse solo cuando llegara a su casa. -no, Kenshin... es por mi culpa que recibiste esos golpes... lo menos que puedo hacer es curarte...- dijo ella terca e insistente. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quién la hiciera cambiar de idea.  
  
-está bien...- Kenshin terminó accediendo, que era lo que quería en un principio. Aunque no quería admitirlo, esa linda pelinegra le producía algo. Algo que jamás había sentido, y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.  
  
´´  
  
Kaoru entró despacio a su casa. Megumi aún no llegaba, aunque ya era tarde. La chica fue por un botiquín de mano y se sentó en la alfombra de la sala, frente a Kenshin. Llevaba un largo rato tratando de desinfectar las heridas del joven, pero el se movía mucho y no la dejaba.  
  
-Kenshin quédate quieto... por favor, no te muevas...- decía Kaoru a un Kenshin que rehuía como un niño pequeño al algodoncito con alcohol que Kaoru intentaba pasarle por la frente y las mejillas.  
  
-arde mucho!!... ya basta!!...- lloriqueó el joven, y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Kaoru sonrió al verlo así.  
  
-te ves encantador...- murmuró Kaoru más para ella que para su acompañante. Kenshin alcanzó a oírla y se sonrojó. Kaoru le sonrió, también sonrojada. sin querer había pensado en voz alta. Luego de curarle todas las heridas y ponerle banditas se levantó. -quieres té?- le preguntó suavemente.  
  
-está bien- dijo Kenshin, que, a juicio de Kaoru, se veía muy divertido sentado como niño regañado sobre la alfombra, con el ceño fruncido y con todas las banditas en la cara. La chica regresó poco rato después con una pequeña teterita, un azucarero y dos tacitas. Sirvió el té y le pasó una de las tazas a Kenshin. -gracias..- murmuró él, dejando su pose de chiquillo molesto, para sonreirle tiernamente a la linda chica de ojos zafiro, y sentarse apoyado en el sofá, aún en el piso. Kaoru se sentó al lado de Kenshin y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste.  
  
-lo siento, Kenshin... fue mi culpa que Enishi te golpeara...- dijo ella dejando su taza a un lado, para abrazar al joven que estaba a su lado.  
  
-no fue su culpa, señorita Kaoru... él estaba molesto, usted no tiene la culpa de que él lo haya estado o sí?...- preguntó Kenshin dejándose abrazar.  
  
-quizás sí... él, hace unas horas me dijo que... está enamorado de mi... y cuando nos vio...- omitió la parte del beso -creo que se molestó...- dijo la chica tristemente.  
  
-señorita Kaoru... quiero hacerle una pregunta...- murmuró el pelirrojo de repente.  
  
-sí?- preguntó la chica respirando tranquilamente. Enishi sí que golpeaba fuerte, pero el dolor ya estaba pasando.  
  
-por qué me protegió de Enishi?- preguntó Kenshin separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-yo... creo que fue porque él te estaba golpeando de verdad, y tú no le respondías. .. además no quería que te hiciera daño por mi culpa...- dijo ella aferrándose más al pelirrojo. Kenshin la abrazó también, sintiendo el calor y el aroma a jazmines que ella desprendía.  
  
-gracias- murmuró Kenshin cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Kenshin...- llamó la chica. Una duda la asaltaba en ese momento.  
  
-sí, señorita Kaoru?- preguntó él, sin abrir sus bellos ojos amatista, embriagado por el aroma de la pelinegra.  
  
-qué era lo que querías decirme... antes de que Enishi te golpeara?- preguntó la chica acomodándose más en el pecho de Kenshin.  
  
-antes de que comenzara esa pelea... quería preguntarle si... podríamos dejar atrás los rencores y ser amigos...- murmuró él con voz cansada. Tenía sueño y deseaba dormir. Y si era con ella abrazada a su pecho, mejor todavía.  
  
-creo que... sería lo mejor que podemos hacer... amigos?- preguntó la chica sonriendo. Por fin dejaría de pelear con ese chico que la traía loca, aunque ella no se diera cuenta o no quisiera admitirlo.  
  
-amigos...- murmuró él antes de dormirse. Kaoru se durmió también, estaba cansada. Algunas horas más tarde se abrió la puerta lentamente. Megumi llegaba de una cena romántica con el que ahora era su novio.  
  
-muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo realmente maravillosa, Sano...- decía Megumi sonriendo. Sanosuke le sonrió también. Y su sonrisa se agrandó cuando dirigió su mirada al sofá. Hace un rato él le había contado a Megumi lo que pasaba con Kenshin, para que le aconsejara como tratarlo, y que decirle.  
  
-mira que coincidencias...- murmuró. Megumi miró hacia donde su novio lo hacía y abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego sonrió. Su pequeña hermana se veía tan tranquila y cómoda en los brazos del chico pelirrojo.  
  
-Kaoru...- llamó. Ya era tarde, y era mejor que durmiera en su cama y no en el piso, además eso no sería bueno para su recuperación. La jovencita abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente. 'mmmm... que bien dormí' pensó desperezándose, pero todo su relajo se fue y comenzó a sudar frío cuando comprendió la situación. Kenshin también despertó al sentir a Kaoru moverse.  
  
-vaya, vaya... quién lo diría eh... ahora sóis más que amigos?....- murmuró un Sanosuke burlón, tratando de no estallar de risa al ver a un Kenshin y a una Kaoru completamente rojos. Megumi sonreía. Kaoru se levantó con cuidado, y Kenshin hizo lo mismo. El pelirrojo cogió su mochila y haciendo una reverencia se fue muy apenado. Sano se despidió de Megumi y se fue a su casa. Mañana interrogaría al joven. Megumi por su parte sonreía maliciosamente frente a su hermana, esperando que le contara todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles. Kaoru la miraba con cara de cachorro abandonado, sonrojada a más no poder.  
  
´´  
  
-Kenshin donde diablos estuviste toda la tarde?! me tenías preocupada!!- gritó Misao cuando sintió a su hermano llegar, bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Se sobresaltó al ver el rostro de su hermano.  
  
-tranquila, Misao... estoy bien...- dijo el joven, adivinando lo que su hermana le preguntaría.  
  
-si tú lo dices... pero quiero saber... DONDE DIABLOS ESTUVISTE TODA LA TARDE?! ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADA!!- le gritó. Algunos perros comenzaron a ladrar fuertemente y a Kenshin le cayó una gota por la nuca.  
  
-estuve con Sanosuke y luego...- No pudo terminar, ya que Misao lo examinaba, y olía su camisa.  
  
-estuviste con una chica...- murmuró Misao más para ella.  
  
-yo...- Kenshin se estaba poniendo nervioso  
  
-hueles a jazmines... estuviste con Kaoru...- murmuró sacando unas conclusiones muy acertadas.  
  
-có... cómo sabes que estuve con ella?...- preguntó Kenshin nervioso.  
  
-sólo ella tiene ese aroma a jazmines...- dijo Misao fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. Le estaba pidiendo explicaciones y, conociéndola, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que las tuviera. Kenshin suspiró.  
  
-Misao... estoy cansado... podemos hablar mañana?...- preguntó el chico intentando deshacerse de ella.  
  
-no... no podemos... vamos a hablar hoy, y me vas a contar todo con lujo de detalles... Kaoru es mi amiga, tú mi hermano y tengo que saber todo lo que pasa en relación a ustedes- dijo la chica de chispeantes ojos verdes. Kenshin, resignado caminó hasta la sala y se sentó el en sofá. Sabía que con su hermana no podía discutir. Lo hiciera o no, ella siempre ganaba.  
  
-muy bien...- suspiró el chico. -verás...- Le contó todo lo que había pasado, excepto el beso que le había dado a la chica Kamiya. Misao lo escuchaba atenta.  
  
´´  
  
-entonces por eso estaba aquí...- dijo Megumi luego de escuchar la historia de su hermana menor  
  
-sí...- dijo Kaoru sonrojada. Le contó todo con detalles, como le había pedido, muy a su pesar.  
  
-bueno, pequeña Kaoru, ahora dormir... mañana hay clases...- dijo Megumi acariciándole el cabello, como a una hija. Y es que la quería tanto como a una, ya que había tenido que ser una madre para ella.  
  
---------  
  
-Kaoru... Kaoru despierta...-  
  
-no, Kenshin no quiero....- murmuraba la chica cariñosamente. -dejame dormir un poco más...-  
  
-Kaoru, despierta, vas a llegar tarde a la preparatoria... y no soy Kenshin, soy tu hermana, Megumi...- murmuró la mujer entre risitas. Kaoru abrió los ojos al instante. Todo el sueño que tenía se había ido, y con él el rostro y la voz de su pelirrojo.  
  
-lo... lo siento... ya bajo...- murmuró cuando Megumi salía de la habitación. Luego de un rato, Megumi llamó a Kaoru.  
  
-Kaoru, hay un chico aquí que te está esperando...- dijo la mujer. Kaoru pensó que sería Kenshin y bajó rápidamente. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vió a Enishi sentado en el sofá de su sala.  
  
-buenos días, Kaoru- dijo el joven de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa.  
  
-buenos dias...- dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
-vine por ti para ir a la preparatoria... pedí traslado y me aceptaron... creo que estamos en el mismo salón...- dijo Enishi sonriendo abiertamente. 'hay no... esto se va a poner feo...' pensó Kaoru con una gota cayendo por su nuca. -vamos?- preguntó el joven sin dejar su sonrisa. Kaoru asintió y se despidió de su hermana.  
  
´´  
  
Al llegar a la preparatoria, y entrar al salón, Kenshin se sorprendió al ver a un chico muy conocido por él, junto a Kaoru.  
  
-maldito...- murmuró. Se acercó a donde estaban Enishi y Kaoru. El chico estaba sentado en su lugar, junto a la pelinegra.  
  
-buenos días, Kenshin...- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole sonrojada cuando lo vio acercarse.  
  
-buenos días, Kaoru- dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole también. -disculpa... estás en mi lugar...- dijo fulminando a Enishi con su mirada, que soltaba chispas doradas.  
  
-disculpa- dijo Enishi sin sentirlo realmente. Los dos chicos se miraban con odio y Kaoru rogaba porque no pelearan. 'ay no... no otra vez...' pensó la chica.  
  
**-fin del capítulo 5-**  
  
NA: hola hola!! cómo os encontráis??... espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho... realmente me costó que me saliera este capítulo como quería, pero el producto final me ha gustado, y espero que también os guste a ustedes n.n...  
  
Las cosas se van a poner color de hormiga, si señor, y ya veremos que pasa ente Enishi y Kenshin muajajajajajajajajajajaja... cof cof... ejem... gomen n.nU...  
  
Os voy a hacer una aclaración: En relación al comportamiento extraño de Kenshin, es decir, que un rato esté egocentrico, posesivo, en fin... desagradable, y que al siguiente rato esté tierno, caballero, respetuoso, se debe a que, por decirlo así, tiene dos personalidades.. espero que entendáis más o menos la cosa...  
  
Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir... esperad... si hay algo... gracias por leer mi fic, y os pido que me dejen un review... no cuesta nada darle click al botoncito de abajo y escribir alguna cosa con relación al fic... onegai u.u  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!!  
Sayonara  
  
**Hitokiri Himura**


	6. te quiero

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es preopiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro...  
..... escritos, cartas, noticias, etc...  
  
-este capítulo está dedicado a **ladylancelot8**, que me ha dado muy buenas ideas n.n... muchas gracias amiga n.n!!-  
  
**Reviews:  
  
Kaoru Himura 14:** gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando el fic... si no, me lo haces saber, estoy recibiendo todas las críticas que quieran mandar para mejorar mi forma de escribir y lo que escribo n.nU... besos y abrazos...  
  
**Luna Kyouyama:** muchas gracias por tu review... jejeje haces que me sonroje nnU... De que Kenshin le va a dar su merecido a Enishi, se lo va a dar, pero no aún.. ya verás n.nU.. bueno, besos y abrazos n.n!!

**Kaoru Himura:** jejejeje a mi también me encanta n.n!!! ejem... bueno, espero que te gust este capítulo... la verdad, a mi no me convence mucho, pero bueno... jejejeje por nada, y cuando quieras... quizás haga uno también en este fic, aunque en varios capítulos más... depende de cómo se den las cosas n.nUU... muchas gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos n.n.. nos leemos...  
  
**Naoko L-K:** n.nU la verdad no sé si esto se pondrá mejor o peor... ni si Kao sabrá manejar la situación... juzga tú en este capítulo n.nUU... gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas leyendo este fic n.nUU  
  
**giuliana:** disculpa por la tardanza u.uU...jejejeje no creo que mate a Enishi... es parte importante de esta historia n.nUU... quizás sufran.... sí puede ser... jojojo 'n.n'... ejem... bueno, gracias por tus reviews, besos y abrazos... nos leemos...  
  
**Inuyasha Dog Demon/Umbreon:** muchas gracias por tu review, amigo n.n... me haces sonrojar nnUU... jejeje que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo... oye.. para cuando actualizas tu fic (Himura pone cara de perrito abandonado) onegai actualizalo sí n.nUU... bueno bueno, besos, abrazos, te cuidas, y nos leemos n.n  
  
**Onashiru:** mi amor gracias por tu review, me pones muy contenta n.n!!... jejeje ya sabes más o menos en qué va la cosa no?.. pues, Kaoru va a sufrir mucho muajajajajajajaja... ejem... n.nUU... bueno, mi amor, nos vemos... te quiero mucho n.n!! miles de besos y abrazos n.n!! sayonara...  
  
**Dark Spirit Battousai: **muchas gracias por tu review n.n!!... me alegra que te guste lo que va de esto... y me temo que quizás no te seguirá gustando, pero bueno... ahí se verá... en relación a las peleitas y a lo que pasa en clases... jejeje mejor lee el capítulo n.nUU... besos, abrazos, espero que te siga gustando el fic... nos leemos  
  
**ladylancelot8:** jejeje hola hola n.nU... bueno, en relación a tus preguntas, ya me conoces ne? n.nUU... pues esto se pondrá feo... no sé cuanto... para averiguarlo tienes que leer el capítulo n.n... bueno, me despido, besos, abrazos y nos leemos  
  
**gaby(hyatt:** gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo n.nU...  
  
**Dark Tomoe:**jejeje yo también apostaría a Kenshin, pero no sé.. no estoy segura de cómo se irán a dar las cosas... n.nU.. espero que te guste este cap, besos y abrazos... nos leemos n.n  
  
**Holly Rainard:** que lástima que te estés enganchando recién en el capítulo 5... u.uUUU... gracias por tu review, y espero que te guste este capítulo... gracias por los ánimos.. besos, abrazos.. nos leemos  
  
**Amaterasu Mizuhame:** Amiga!! n.n!! ya se te extrañaba por aquí!! para cuando tu actualización?? (Himura pone cara de perrito abandonado)... n.nUUU... jejeje no sé si lo que quieres se cumpla... tendrán demasiados problemas como para poder comprometerse, casarse, formar una familia, etc n.nU... jejeje bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste, muchos besos, abrazos y nos leemos n.n  
  
bien, creo que eso es todo... ahora al fic...  
  
**Del odio al amor hay un paso  
  
Capítulo 6: "te quiero... como amigo..."  
  
**-se te ofrece algo...?- preguntó Enishi a Kenshin, por la mirada insistente que le dirigía.  
  
-sí... quiero que te alejes que aquí... desaparece de mi vista- murmuró Kenshin. Enishi lo miró con más odio que antes si es que se podía. Kaoru se encongió en su asiento, esperando que eso no acabara en una pelea, como el día anterior.  
  
-Enishi... no peleen- le dijo Kaoru a un Enishi que ardía en ganas de golpear a Kenshin, cuando el profesor entró en el salón. El maestro llamó a Enishi con la mano y este fue hacia la puerta.  
  
-buenos días...- dijo el maestro Saito. -hoy comenzará a estudiar con nosotros un joven que llegó de Italia... sean buenos compañeros...- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos con su habitual tono frío y cortante. -adelante, Yukishiro... puedes sentarte atrás de Himura...- Enishi entró y se dirigió al puesto vacío que había detrás de Kenshin.  
  
-Kenshin...- murmuró Kaoru viendo la mirada que le dirigía el pelirrojo al joven de cabello blanco cuando pasó a su lado -por favor no lo provoques... no quiero que te vuelva a golpear...- suplicó tristemente. 'cómo resistirme a esa carita tan linda?' se preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-está bien- murmuró sonriéndole tiernamente a la pelinegra. Ella le sonrió también.  
  
-ejem... Himura... Kamiya... me alegra que sean tan buenos amigos... pero en mi clase no se conversa... si gustan pueden ir a charlar afuera- dijo el profesor Saito fulminándolos con la mirada. Kaoru se sonrojó y se levantó, seguida por Kenshin. Enishi comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo. -Yukishiro, puedes ir a reírte afuera- Enishi lo miró con cara de inocencia. -sal ahora- dijo Saito molesto. Nadie interrumpía su clase. Cuando los tres estuvieron en la puerta se volteó a mirarlos. -se quedarán después de clase- Kenshin maldijo por lo bajo luego de salir del salón en compañía de Kaoru y Enishi.  
  
-Kenshin... disculpame... por mi culpa nos echaron del salón... lo siento...- dijo la chica visiblemente arrepentida.  
  
-no importa... la clase de Saito es aburrida... mejor así...- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole. Enishi estaba apoyado de espaldas sobre la pared, con los ojos cerrados. 'idiota' pensó al oír la voz con la que le hablaba Kenshin a Kaoru. Una voz tierna, cariñosa, afectuosa. 'estúpido'.  
  
-Enishi... qué pasa?- preguntó Kaoru al notar a Enishi pensativo.  
  
-eh?... no... no me pasa nada- dijo el chico sonriéndole con una gota resbalando por su nuca.  
  
-bueno...- dijo la chica sin darle mucha importancia.  
  
Los minutos pasaban cual horas, y Enishi se enojaba cada vez más con las miraditas y sonrisitas entre Kenshin y Kaoru.  
  
-Kaoru... necesito pedirte un favor...-  
  
-claro, Enishi, dime...- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.  
  
-ven, acompañame- Enishi la tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos de Kenshin, el que los miró con desconfianza.  
  
-Kaoru... quisiera que te alejes un poco de ese cabeza de zanahoria...- dijo Enishi serio.  
  
-se llama Kenshin- dijo Kaoru en reproche.  
  
-ok... quiero que te alejes un poco de... Kenshin...- murmuró Enishi de mala gana.  
  
-por qué?-  
  
-porque no me gusta verte con él, Kaoru... tú sabes lo que siento por ti y....- a cada palabra Enishi se acercaba más a la chica. Kaoru miraba hacia otro lado cuando el joven de cabello blanco tomó su barbilla y la besó dulcemente.  
  
En ese momento Kenshin decidió ir a ver por qué se demoraban tanto y los vió en pleno: Enishi sostenía a Kaoru por la cintura y la besaba. Kaoru a penas respondía, estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y no lo abrazaba ni hacía nada especial. Kenshin sintió una ira tremenda, los celos lo invadieron completamente y quiso golpear a Enishi, pero se contuvo y se alejó de ahí. 'maldito...'.  
  
Kenshin caminaba por el patio de la preparatoria y pateaba piedras furioso. Quería asesinar a Enishi, pero no podía hacerlo. No iba a mancharse las manos por tal estupidez. Además, quién decía que él estaba enamorado de la chica Kamiya como para hacer eso por ella?. 'Desde cuándo comencé a usar la frase "estar enamorado"?' pensó enojado.  
´´  
-Enishi no...- dice Kaoru separándose de él. Enishi la mira extrañado.  
  
-cuando él te besó... tú no lo detuviste- dijo él fríamente. Kaoru desvió la mirada y no respondió. Él tomó el rostro de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo. -estás enamorada de él?!...- ante el silencio de ella se desesperó -contesta!-  
  
-basta Enishi- pidió ella conteniendo algunas lágrimas. 'Kenshin ayúdame' pensó cerrando los ojos. Enishi la soltó y se alejó de ahí. Sonó el timbre que indicaba el descanso. Kaoru divisó una cabelera roja asomarse por el pasillo contrario al que se había ido Enishi. Saito salió del salón y le habló a la chica, haciendo que se sobresaltara.  
  
-Kamiya... avísale a Himura y a Yukishiro que deben quedarse hoy hasta las siete de la tarde... y el que intente escapar se llevará un castigo peor- dijo fríamente el maestro. Kaoru asintió. Luego entró al salón, se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.  
  
Kenshin entró al salón y no reparó en Kaoru. La pelinegra notó cuando él entró y también que ni siquiera la miró. Esto la hizo sentir peor, pero no lo demostró. Se secó las lágrimas, le pidió los apuntes a una compañera y comenzó a anotar la materia. Kenshin por su parte, charlaba alegremente con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros y con un chico rubio de ojos verdes. Su vista se desvió unos segundos y pudo ver a la chica pelinegra derramar algunas lágrimas mientras anotaba cosas en un cuaderno. Quiso saber qué le pasaba y se acercó a ella.  
  
-señorita Kaoru qué le pasa?- preguntó el chico procupado. Kaoru siguió escribiendo como si nada.  
  
-nada que le importe, Himura- dijo ella secamente. Kenshin frunció el ceño.  
  
-mira, si te molesta que me preocupe por ti, está bien, no lo haré más... pero al menos por ahora respóndeme- dijo obligándola a mirarlo.  
  
-estoy triste, no puedo?!- preguntó la chica ya harta de que él estuviera ahí. Le hacía sentirse peor. -ahora dime tú, por qué estás enojado?-  
  
-porque sí- dijo él con sarcasmo y haciéndose el tonto.  
  
-ah claro, tú puedes eludir las preguntas cierto?! no crees que es injusto?!- gritó la chica molesta. Kenshin desvió la mirada. Ella tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo. Kaoru tomó el rostro de él en sus manos. -maldición Kenshin, no huyas de mi... no me eludas...- su voz sonaba muy molesta y no iba a aceptar que él siguiera evitándola. Kenshin optó por una salida más fácil y agradable.  
  
-está bien... no lo volveré a hacer- dijo quiñándole un ojo antes de robarle un beso. Kaoru se sorprendió y le dio una cachetada a Kenshin por su atrevimiento. No es que le hubiera molestado, pero tenía una imagen que cuidar. Pero lo peor de todo fue que esta escenita fue presenciada por sus compañeros de clase, los que se les habían quedado mirando con la boca abierta. Un grupo de chicas comenzaron a llorar ahí mismo. Eran el fan club de Kenshin y no podían aceptar que la chica pelinegra les ganara.  
  
-no!! no puede ser, Ken-san!!!- lloriqueaban. Los demás seguían mirando a Kenshin y Kaoru con ojos como platos. Kaoru muy sonrojada amenazó a Kenshin.  
  
-vuelve a hacerlo y no vives para contarlo!!- gritó alzando un puño en señal de te-voy-a-golpear. Kenshin la llevó afuera, a un lugar algo apartado y lejos de los mirones.  
  
-no puedes negar que querías que te besara... - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. Kaoru volvió a darle una cachetada.  
  
-no juegues Himura Kenshin...- dijo la chica amenazante. Kenshin no dejaba su sonrisa.  
  
-Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru...- dijo el chico suspirando -vamos a aclarar esto ahora...- Kenshin tomó la barbilla de la chica y la hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos.  
  
-no hay nada que aclarar...- dijo ella cerrando los ojos. No quería seguir perdiéndose en esos preciosos ojos violeta con destellos dorados.  
  
-claro que sí... Kamiya Kaoru... yo... tengo que decirte algo muy importante... yo... estoy enamorado de ti...- dijo Kenshin antes de darle un dulce beso en la boca, que luego se fue transformando en uno apasionado. -y quiero saber qué sientes tú por mi...- murmuró tomando aire difícilmente.  
  
-Kenshin... yo...- comenzó difícilmente la chica pelinegra. Kenshin confiaba en que su respuesta fuera positiva. -te quiero... como amigo- dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente. El pelirrojo sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Estaba decepcionado. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento. Tristeza, rencor, decepción, ira, y un montón de cosas más. Bajó la cabeza, ocultando con su flequillo sus ojos, en los que nacían lágrimas de frustración y enojo. Seguramente ella estaba enamorada de Yukishiro. Maldito. Mil y una vez maldito. Kenshin se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, pudiendo por fin soltar la ira a través de sus lágrimas. Kaoru sabía que no estaba bien lo que había hecho, sabía que le había hecho daño, pero no podía decirle que lo amaba si no estaba segura. Tampoco podía decirle que no lo quería porque no era cierto. 'ay Dios... esto de que dos hombres estén tras de mi no es agradable... sobre todo porque no quiero dañar a ninguno de los dos... aunque creo que ya lo hice...' pensó la chica con expresión triste. Kaoru sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, se volteó y se encontró con Enishi, quien la miraba preocupado.  
  
-si te hizo algo yo...- comenzó Enishi buscando con la mirada a Kenshin.  
  
-no me hizo nada, Enishi...- murmuró la chica triste. -fui yo quien le hizo daño...- murmuró tan bajo que el chico de cabellos blancos no pudo oírlo.  
´´  
-Sanosuke... quiero pedirte un enorme favor...- Kenshin fue a la sala de profesores, luego de lavarse la cara.  
  
-de qué se trata?- preguntó Sano curioso.  
  
-quiero que intercedas por mi... para trasladarme de preparatoria...- dijo el pelirrojo decidido. Si ella no lo quería, no quería pasar por la tortura de tenerla todos los días a su lado.  
  
-mmm...en la otra escuela que trabajo hay algunos cupos disponibles... veré que puedo hacer...- dijo Sano sonriéndole, pero luego cambió su expresión. -hay alguna razón en especial por la que quieras cambiarte?- preguntó serio y algo preocupado.  
  
-no quiero seguir cerca de ella...- murmuró Kenshin molesto. Sano sabía muy bien a quién se refería.  
  
-por qué?!- preguntó el maestro extrañado. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que los encontró durmiendo juntos, abrazados.  
  
-me quiere sólo como amigo... no puedo aguantar eso... Sano... realmente... me enamoré de ella...- murmuró el joven apretando los párpados, conteniendo nuevas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. 'jamás había llorado por una mujer... y jamás lo volveré a hacer...' se prometió a si mismo el pelirrojo controlándose y evitando derramar las lágrimas. -por favor que sea lo más rápido posible... si es para pasado mañana, mejor...- Kenshin escuchó el timbre de ingreso a clases, se despidió de su amigo y se fue al salón.

* * *

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste... desde que no te he vuelto a ver... creí que me olvidaría de ti, pero sigues presente en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón... ahora más que nunca... comencé a practicar cuando ya estuve completamente recuperada... ahora soy la líder del equipo de kendo... en unos días se realizará el campeonato y voy a participar, espero que me valla bien... cambiando de tema... Kenshin... quiero saber cómo estás, qué has hecho... quiero saber si me extrañas, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle a Misao por ti... he escuchado que estuviste con depresión y que ya no eres el mismo... es verdad?... y si lo es... es mi culpa?... Kenshin... te echo tanto de menos... extraño esos besos furtivos que me dabas de vez en cuando... extraño tu voz, tu cabello, tus ojos...  
_  
Kaoru cerró su diario de vida cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Escribía en él desde hace más o menos un mes. Desde que supo que no lo vería más.  
  
-Kaoru...- Megumi la miraba tristemente desde la puerta. -Enishi te espera abajo...-  
  
-dile que en unos minutos voy...- la chica volvió a abrir su diario.  
  
_Kenshin... te echo tanto de menos... tarde me di cuenta de que te quería... y no sólo como amigo... supongo que ahora debes sentir rencor o quizás odio hacia mi... poco después de que te fuiste comencé a salir con Enishi... es tierno, comprensivo, todo un caballero... pero no se compara contigo... supogo que lo hice para olvidar... aunque no puedo... me equivoqué al mentirte, lo sé... aunque al parecer ahora es tarde para remediarlo... ojalá y no sea así... quiero verte... te extraño.... _  
  
Kaoru volvió a cerrar su diario y una idea pasó por su mente. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Misao.  
  
-hola?- la voz fría de un hombre sonó através del teléfono. 'Kenshin...' Kaoru contuvo algunas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. -hola?!- dijo el joven impaciente, porque no hablaban. 'tu voz ha cambiado... qué te pasó, Kenshin?...' pensó la chica triste.  
  
-con Misao por favor- dijo la chica nerviosa. No pensó que él contestaría, y menos que sería tan frío. No, definitivamente no era el mismo.  
  
-un momento- dijo él con el mismo tono y luego se escuchó un sonido como cuando arrojas el auricular a una mesa. 'Kaoru... por qué demonios no desapareces de mi vida?! por qué?!' se preguntaba el chico. La había extrañado como a nadie en su vida, pero no echaría pie atrás en su decisión.  
  
-hola?... ah! eres tú Kao!... cómo estás? qué cuentas?- dijo Misao cuando contestó entusiasta, como siempre.  
  
-Misao... necesito pedirte un favor... llámame... pídele a Megumi hablar conmigo... dile que es urgente que salga contigo, o algo así... por favor...- murmuró Kaoru. -luego te cuento por qué...- sin previo aviso colgó el teléfono. Misao decidió hacerle caso. Sus buenas razones tendría. Marcó el número de Kaoru y esperó.  
  
-buenas tardes, habla a la casa Kamiya...-  
  
-hola Meg está Kaoru?- dijo Misao con tono preocupado.  
  
-si...- pero Misao no la dejó temrinar.  
  
-dile que venga a mi casa... rápido... la necesito... por favor...- Misao hablaba como si se estuviera muriendo.  
  
-pero... es que ella va a salir ahora- dijo Megumi indecisa.  
  
-por favor!- apremió Misao. Megumi no esperó más y llamó a Kaoru.  
  
-Kao... Misao dice que te necesita, y al parecer es urgente... quiere que vallas a su casa...- Enishi estaba escuchando y su cara cambió su expresión cómoda por una triste.  
  
-está bien... lo siento mucho, Enishi, creo que deberemos posponer la cita, tú me entiendes no?- Kaoru cogió su chaqueta y salió, dejando a Enishi con las ganas de besarla antes de que se fuera.  
  
-bueno, Kao ya va para allá... adiós- Megumi colgó el teléfono y miró a Enishi con una expresión entre burla y tristeza. -lo siento mucho, Enishi...-  
  
-no hay problema, señorita Megumi... vendré en otra ocasión... adiós- Enishi salió de la casa maldiciendo por lo bajo.  
´´  
-nos vemos- Kenshin tomó su shinai y su bolsa con la armadura del equipo de kendo junto a un abrigo negro y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-a qué hora llegarás?- preguntó Misao. Desde hace un tiempo él salía a entrenar y volvía pasadas las diez de la noche.  
  
-no lo sé... hasta luego- Kenshin salió dando un portazo. Había escuchado la conversación perfectamente y no estaba preparado para volver a verla. No aún.

* * *

'el gran día ha llegado...' Pensó Kaoru entusiasmada. Había llegado a la final del campeonato de kendo y ahora se decidiría quién sería el que se llevaría la medalla de oro a casa. La chica estaba en los vestuarios cambiándose a su armadura. Se sentía muy nerviosa, sabía que esta pelea sería muy difícil, pero estaba preparada. Ya quería ver a su contrincante, y demostrarle que ella era la mejor!.  
  
-Kaoru... ya es hora de salir...- avisó Megumi, que había ido para acompañar y apoyar a su hermana.  
  
-bien...- dijo Kaoru segura. Terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió al gimnasio. La final sería en su escuela y eso la hacía sentir más cómoda.  
  
Cuando ya estuvieron los dos afuera, el juez les indicó que se acercaran. Kaoru reverenció a su contrincante, pero este no lo hizo. La chica podía ver sólo los ojos dorados de este hombre, lo que la asustó un poco, pero no se dejó intimidar.  
  
La pelea no se hizo esperar. Los dos estaban muy parejos, aunque la defensa de Kaoru comenzó a flaquear. El hombre de ojos dorados aprovechó el momento y le asestó un golpe que difícilmente pudo soportar la chica. Kaoru hizo lo posible por mantenerse en pie, y lo logró a duras penas. Atacó con todas sus fuerzas al joven y logró que los puntajes estuvieran parejos. Pero esa situación no duró mucho, porque él asestó varios golpes seguidos en su cuello, en sus antebrazos y en su cabeza. 'ya... no puedo... ganarle...' pensó la chica, pero no podía rendirse. Volvió a atacar. No falló, y él perdió el equilibrio. Kaoru aprovechó para asestarle otros cuatro golpes y aunque con eso no ganaba la batalla, sería menos humillante. El chico recuperó el equilibrio y contraatacó, asestando el golpe de gracia a la cabeza de Kaoru, la que cayó al suelo. Lágrimas de frustración llenaron sus ojos, pero no las dejó escapar. El juez dió por terminada la batalla, dandole la victoria al chico de ojos dorados. La chica se sacó parte de su armadura, quedándose ahí en el suelo. El joven miró con desprecio a Kaoru, aunque después le tendió una mano. Kaoru recibió el apoyo y se levantó, aún conteniendo sus lágrimas. El chico la miró a los ojos, con mezcla de odio y temor. Se dirigieron a los camarines para quitarse la armadura y salir a la premiación. Ya dentro, Kaoru le tendió una mano, la que él cogió por respeto.  
  
-gran batalla...- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole amigable.  
  
-pudo ser mejor...- dijo él fríamente, quitándose la protección de la cabeza. 'esas facciones... no! no puede ser...' Luego el chico de ojos ámbar se quitó el pañuelo que cubría su cabello. 'Kenshin... qué te pasó?...' pensó la chica, conteniendo lágrimas de enojo, frustración y también alegría. -señorita, si me permite, debo ir afuera...- dijo Kenshin frío y dejó a Kaoru sola. No quería verla llorar, porque sabía que no podría mantener esa actitud arrogante e indiferente. Podía sentir sus sollozos y tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir con ella y consolarla. Kenshin se dirigió al gimnasio, el juez pedía a los tres participantes que habían quedado en primer, segundo y tercer lugar que se acercaran.  
  
-tercer lugar, Kyo Suzuki- los presentes aplaudieron, mientras el juez le colgaba una medalla de bronce en el cuello al chico. -segundo lugar, Kamiya Kaoru- La gente aplaudió con más fuerza, ya que pocas veces una mujer tenía tan destacada aprticipación en una de estas competencias. El juez le colgó la medalla de plata a Kaoru, la que sonreía, aunque tenía los ojos algo rojos. -primer lugar... Himura Kenshin- los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente ya que él había librado excelentes batallas, y se lo merecía. Kenshin reverenció al juez y recibió la medalla con orgullo. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía con suficiencia. Kaoru lo miraba de reojo.  
  
Cuando terminó la "premiación", los participantes se dirigieron a los camarines, y luego a sus casas. En el camino, Kaoru detuvo a Kenshin, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia ella.  
  
-Kenshin... deja de evitarme...- Kaoru lo abrazó por detrás a lo que él no se rehusó.  
  
-Kenshin?...- la voz de una chica hizo a Kaoru separarse del pelirrojo. -Kenshin... por qué una chica está abrazándote?- la chica parecía muy molesta por la situación.  
  
-no te preocupes Mitsuko... yo no la conozco... quizás me confundió con alguien más...- dijo fríamente el chico, haciendo que Kaoru lo soltara al instante.  
  
-bueno, amor... vamos? tengo un panorama que te va a encantar...- Mitsuko tomó de la mano a Kenshin, lo acercó a ella y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, a vista y paciencia de Kaoru. La pareja se alejó dejando a la joven sola, de rodillas en medio de la calle, con las manos cubriendo su cara (tipo la despedida cuando Kenshin se fue a Kyoto, pero más actual n.nU) . Cuando ya se perdieron de vista, Kaoru se permitió llorar.  
**  
-Fin capítulo 6-  
  
**Hola hola!! por fin terminé este capítulo... tendré que ponerme en campaña para avanzar más... perdónenme por la tardanza u.u... Creo que he cometido un error del porte de un buque al poner tanto drama, no era la idea al principio, pero bueno, ya cambiará la cosa supongo... todo dependerá como lo tomen ustedes..  
  
Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que los que gustan de la pareja Ken&Kao me perdonen n.nUU... a mi personalmente no me gustó esto, pero es necesaio para que avance la historia n.nUU... Bueno bueno, besos, abrazos, y a los que escriben fics, ánimos n.n!!!  
  
Recuerden dejar reviews con sus críticas, comentarios, etc... recibo de todo n.n....  
  
Hitokiri Himura


	7. capítulo 7

Bueno, aquí lo de siempre... Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro (quién como él?...¬¬) y yo sólo hago esto con el fin de entretener n.n

--Saben? Estoy muy pero muy feliz!! He recibido 23 reviews por el capítulo anterior y eso me alegra muchísimo n.n!! jejeje quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer esto y me dejan reviews, y a los que lo leen, demo no dejan sus comentarios también, ya que demuestran que estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo, el cual es entretenerlos n.n... a todos ustedes, que son por quienes escribo y que me dan ánimos para seguir haciéndolo, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!--

--este capítulo lo dedico a quienes me han acompañado desde el inicio de este fic, **Holly Rainard**,** Ayaneko**,** Macarena**,** Dark Spirit Battousai**,** Onashiru**,** Dark Tomoe**, y **Luna Kyouyama**... domo arigatô gozaimasu de gozaru ka!--

A mis Reviewers:

**Naoko L-K**: jejeje, Naoko-dono pide mucho n.nU... primero p Saben? Estoy muy pero muy feliz!! He recibido 23 reviews, y eso me alegra muchísimo n.n!! jejeje les doy las gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer esto y me dejan reviews, y a los que lo leen, demo no dejan sus comentarios, también, ya que demuestran que estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo...  
ara que Misao-dono le mostrara el diario de Kao a Ken, debería enterarse de que a su amiga le gusta su hermano ne? Lo de la pareja para Enishi-kun, puede ser... de hecho, ya tengo pensado algo para él n.n, demo, ya se verá... vuelvo a pedir disculpas por los atrasos, no tengo excusas para esto, realmente estoy muy floja, y la falta de inspiración no me ayuda... pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo siete de este fic, y espero no decepcionarla... besos y abrazos, gracias por su review n.n

**Onashiru:** muchas gracias por tu review, Onashi-koishii me haces feliz n.n jejeje... espero que te guste este capítulo, y también encontrarte pronto... besos y abrazos n.n

**Luna Kyouyama:** jejeje... mi respuesta a su pregunta es: Kenshin, por todos lados se ve bien, no hay forma en que no sea así, y creo que sus fans estarán de acuerdo conmigo... es que él es perfecto n.n!!... jejeje gomen ne n.nUu... jejeje n.nUu vuestras personalidades no deben pelear n.nU aprendan a llevarse bien n.nUU... bueno espero que este capítulo le guste, y muchas gracias por su review!!...

**Ayaneko:** jejeje me alegro de haber causado eso, porque significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo n.n... de hecho, cuando escribí eso me dieron ganas de llorar, y pensé en sacarlo, pero creo que sirvió, al parecer les ha gustado, y eso vale la pena que sentí n.n... discúlpeme por la demora, como le dije a Naoko-dono, estoy algo floja... pero actualicé y eso es lo que importa ne? Jejeje... bueno, le dejo besos y abrazos, espero que le guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por su review!...

**Crystal-dono:** jejeje bueno, no le hago esperar más... aquí está el capítulo, y espero que le guste... muchas gracias por su review!! Besos y abrazos... nos leemos n.n

**Ladylancelot8:** tranqui, amiga, ya te saldrá algo... me agrada que te guste lo que escribo, y espero que te siga gustando n.nU... besos y abrazos, suerte y ánimos n.n! nos vemos en msn n.n...

**Giuliana:** jejeje muchas gracias por tus reviews... una pregunta, me dejas varios para que me apure n.nU?... intentaré ser más rápida, pero quiero hacer capítulos largos n.nU... pero si no te molesta, hago caps cortos y actualizo rápido... qué opinas??... bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias, y espero que te guste este capítulo n.n... besos y abrazos!

**Kaoru Himura14:** señorita Kaoru... jejeje gomen ne por los atrasos n.nUu... bueno, ya verá qué sucede con la parejita en este capítulo... gracias por su review, le dejo besos y abrazos n.n

**Kaoru Hino:** jejeje es necesario para que avance la historia n.nUu... gomen ne por la demora y gracias por su review... bueno, no me queda más que decir que ojalá le guste este capítulo n.n... besos y abrazos!

**Macarena:** jejeje que bueno que le guste, me hace sentir muy bien n.n... espero que le siga gustando, y le doy las gracias por su review... besos y abrazos!

**Kaoru Himura: **Kaoru-sama! Jejeje muchas gracias por dejarme un review! Me hace feliz n.n... espero que le guste este capítulo n.n...

**Holly Rainard:** jejeje n.nU tranqui.. el problema es que soy demasiado bueno para malinterpretar las cosas o buscarles un doble sentido n.nUU gomen ne... que bueno que le guste este fic, y espero que siga siendo así n.n... jejeje me alegro de caerle bien, y si usted desea, podemos charlar por msn (mi correo está en mi perfil)... bueno, me despido... le dejo besos, abrazos, y se cuida eh? n.n... gracias por su review... nos leemos!**Dark Spirit Battousai:** jejeje puede que la mate... de hecho, me encantaría que muriera, pero lo dejaremos como un proyecto a futuro n.nU... espero que le guste este capítulo, y muchas gracias por su review n.n... muchos besos y abrazos!!!

**Dark Tomoe:** muchas gracias por darme ánimos, y por su review, y me alegra mucho que le guste el fic, me hace feliz n.n... le dejo besos y abrazos, espero que este capítulo le guste n.n... besos y abrazos... nos leemos!

**Gaby (hyatt:** jejeje n.nU gomen ne, demo todo pasa por algo... jejeje... gracias por su review, y le dejo besos y abrazos n.n

**Serenity:** jejeje a veces dan ganas de matarlos, pero al final se les quiere n.nU... gracias por su review, y espero que le guste este capítulo... besos y abrazos!

**KaOrA-FGV-16:** jejeje n.nU estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar n.nU... que bueno que le guste el fic y espero que le siga gustando n.n... bueno, aquí por fin actualicé y me pondré en campaña con el siguiente cap n.nU... jejeje gracias por su review, y besos y abrazos también para usted n.n... nos leemos!

**Dark-Anna-Sujimotto:** gracias por su review y espero que el fic le siga gustando... le dejo besos y abrazos!!

**Nattzumi:** jejeje me alegra que le guste, y espero que siga siendo así.. gomen por la demora, y gracias por su review n.n... que esté bien, besos y abrazos n.n

**Sakurokane:** gracias por vuestro review, espero que este capítulo le guste n.nU... besos y abrazos!

**Vero2690:** jejeje muchas gracias nun... espero que le siga gustando el fic n.n... besos y abrazos!

Y para finalizar, les invito a leer mi último fic que se llama "Fantasía o Realidad" y espero que les guste n.n...

Hitokiri Himura

  
**Del Odio al Amor hay un paso.******

Capítulo 7

Kaoru llegó a su casa con los ojos hinchados. Su hermana le habló desde la cocina.

-Kaoru?... quieres cenar ahora o en un rato más?- preguntó la joven mujer saliendo de la cocina con los cubiertos para la cena.

-no, Meg.. no quiero nada... voy a dormir un rato...- murmuró Kaoru, aguantándose nuevas ganas de llorar.

-pequeña Kaoru, sé que te pasa algo, y vas a decírmelo... por favor, pequeña... sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Megumi casi rogándole. Kaoru se lanzó a sus brazos soltando las lágrimas contenidas.

-Meg... él... él tiene... tiene no... novia... y... me lo... me lo demostró... de la forma... más cruel... Meg... él... él besó a... a su novia... delante de mi... Meg... yo... yo lo quiero... y él... parece que él... ya no siente... lo mismo... creo que está enojado... por... porque él... hace un tiempo... él me dijo que... que estaba... que estaba enamorado... de mi... y yo... yo lo rechacé... y... y tarde me di cuenta de que... de que lo amo...- murmuraba Kaoru entre fuertes sollozos. Megumi no pudo evitar llorar con ella. Su hermanita pequeña se había enamorado por primera vez y estaba sufriendo mucho por eso.

-Kaoru... pequeña no llores por eso... él no sabe lo que se perdió y... estoy segura de que se va a dar cuenta... además si él realmente estaba enamorado de ti no podrá olvidarse de eso tan fácilmente... mi niña... no llores más...- Megumi no sabía qué decirle. Claro que ella había sufrido decepciones antes y sabía algo del tema, pero qué se le puede decir a una niña que sufre su primera decepción amorosa?.

-Meg... voy a dormir...- Kaoru se soltó del abrazo de su hermana y subió silenciosamente a su habitación secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Megumi la dejó ir. Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola y aclararse, y ella no iba a evitar eso.

----------

-Misao! Ya llegué- Kenshin se quitó los zapatos, los puso en un pequeño armario que estaba en el recibidor y se calzó unas zapatillas de descanso.

-ya era hora!... te demoraste mucho sabes... y ni siquiera me avisaste que te quedarías un rato... sabías que haría...- Misao dejó de reclamarle a su hermano cuando notó que él no venía sólo.

-Misao, ella es Mitsuko, mi novia... Mitsuko, mi hermana Misao...- dijo el pelirrojo mientras la chica de cabellos claros examinaba a Misao de pies a cabeza. Misao la miró desafiante al notarlo y Mitsuko sonrió burlona.

-el parecido es muy notorio...- murmuró la rubia con sarcasmo. Misao la miró con odio.

-me alegro que se diera cuente... ah, Kenshin, tengo que salir, lamento no poder acompañarles...- Misao tomó el primer abrigo que encontró, sacó sus zapatillas del armario y se fue dando un portazo.

-qué le pasa?- preguntó Kenshin al aire.

-al parecer no le caigo muy bien...- murmuró la chica haciéndose la víctima. Kenshin la abrazó. –bueno, nos vamos?... la reserva está hecha y...- Kenshin asintió sin dejarla terminar. Dejó sus cosas en la sala y tomó un abrigo para luego salir de ahí sin notar que Misao había preparado la cena.

----------

Kaoru se había quedado dormida, luego de llorar silenciosamente por largo rato. Megumi la había tapado con un cobertor y se había quedado con ella durante la noche, ya que Kaoru mencionaba a Kenshin en sueños. Lo llamaba entre sollozos, pidiéndole que le dijera que no era cierto, que la seguía amando y que no la iba a dejar sola. Megumi lamentaba en silencio el sufrimiento de su hermana y temía que cayera en una depresión.

-Kenshin... te amo... por favor... no me hagas esto...- murmuraba la jovencita en sueños.

-Kaoru...- Megumi acariciaba el cabello de la chica susurrando palabras de consuelo, aunque su hermana no las escuchara.

----------

Kenshin regresaba a su casa asqueado. Su noviecita era insoportable y lo sabía, pero necesitaba a alguien para olvidar a la chica de ojos zafiro, aunque no diera muchos resultados. Misao llegó poco después de él junto a Aoshi. Venían de la mano y a ratos se daban besos cortos. Kenshin se sentó en el sofá a mirar la televisión.

-hola, Himura... cómo has estado?- Aoshi se sentó junto a él a pedido de Misao, quien fue a la cocina por algo de beber.

-bien, Aoshi...- Kenshin sonrió forzadamente. No estaba bien. Necesitaba ver a Kaoru. Necesitaba sentir otra vez sus labios. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero que gran mentira!!. Al menos eso pensaba Kenshin. Ya no aguantaba más estar sin ella. Pero ella no lo quería así que, de qué servía seguir con ese sentimiento que tanto daño le hacía?

-como digas...- dijo Aoshi -aunque yo no te veo bien- murmuró y Kenshin alcanzó a oírlo pero no dijo nada.

-y cómo te fue con la simpática de tu noviecita hoy, Kenshin?- preguntó Misao con sorna, alcanzándole un vaso de cristal con jugo a él y a su novio. Kenshin la miró sonriendo.

-mal, esta velada estuvo asquerosa, cada día la odio más y me muero por terminar con ella de una vez por todas- dijo Kenshin sereno. Misao lo miró boquiabierta e interrogante. Aoshi no hizo ningún comentario.

-entonces por qué sigues con ella?- preguntó la chica de chispeantes ojos verdes.

-para olvidar- murmuró el joven pelirrojo y se levantó en silencio para luego irse a su habitación. Misao miró a Aoshi, suponiendo que este sabía algo.

-no, Misao, no me ha contado nada...- dijo él, antes de que la chica formulara alguna pregunta. Ella no le dio más importancia y se acercó a Aoshi lentamente, para luego sentarse en sus piernas, pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y besarlo suavemente en la boca. Kenshin miraba la tierna escena sentado en las escaleras. Ojalá y pudiera estar él así con Kaoru. EL pelirrojo se levantó y entró en su habitación silenciosamente. Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a recordar...

---

-Kenshin... deja de evitarme...- 'el abrazo de Kaoru me hizo estremecer, sentía como mil mariposas asaltaban mi estómago, y el deseo de abrazarla también crecía más y más'.

-Kenshin?...- 'cuando ella oyó a Mitsuko se separó de mi, pero no retiró sus brazos... qué no hubiera dado porque Mitsuko no hubiera aparecido en ese momento!!' -Kenshin... por qué una chica está abrazándote?- 'Mitsuko parecía molesta, pero no lo estaba, sé que sólo le importo para aparentar'.

-no te preocupes Mitsuko... yo no la conozco... quizás me confundió con alguien más...- 'por qué demonios dije eso? Sí, para aparentar frente a Mitsuko... para tratar de olvidarme de Kaoru... hubiera deseado que ella no me soltara. Que me dijera que sí debía conocerla, porque la amaba... pero ella se resignó y me soltó, se alejó de mi...'

-bueno, amor... vamos? tengo un panorama que te va a encantar...- 'podía ver como los preciosos ojos de Kaoru se llenaban de lágrimas al verme besando a otra chica... como me habría gustado que fuera ella a quien yo besara... pero demonios... la dejé ahí, podía oír sus sollozos... algo que me destrozaba por dentro...'

---

'no quiero pero debo seguir así... Tengo que olvidarme de ella... de sus suaves labios, de sus preciosos ojos... de su encantadora voz... de su embriagador aroma... de su personalidad... de lo que más amo de ella... de todo...' Kenshin fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, mientras trataba de convencerse de que debía olvidarla a toda costa.

----------

-Kaoru?... Kaoru llegarás tarde a la escuela...- La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y se extrañó mucho al notar que su hermana le traía el desayuno a la cama.

-Meg? qué hora es?- preguntó Kaoru refregándose los ojos para quitarse un poco el sueño, y bostezando largamente.

-son las diez y media de la mañana...- dijo la mujer tranquilamente. Kaoru abrió los ojos más de lo acostumbrado.

-pero, Megumi... qué voy a hacer?...- Kaoru nunca había tenido algún atraso, y no quería que esta fuera la primera vez.

-tranquila, pequeña... hoy es domingo recuerdas?- dijo Megumi divertida dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche de su hermana. Kaoru le lanzó un cojín en la cara.

-no me asustes de esa forma!!- gritó mirándola con furia. Megumi rió. Al menos su hermanita tenía la vitalidad de siempre, y no parecía que tuviera algún trastorno psicológico.

-y qué haremos hoy?...- preguntó Megumi sentándose en la cama de la chica.

-no lo sé... oye tú no trabajas los domingo en el hospital?- preguntó Kaoru mirando a su hermana interrogante.

-sí, pero hoy tomé el día libre- respondió la mayor sonriendo. Kaoru agradeció en silencio. No se quería quedar sola. No después de... -y bien? Qué hacemos hoy?-

-por qué no vamos al parque?... tengo ganas de salir y hace un lindo día- dijo la jovencita sonriéndole.

---

Kaoru se levantó luego de tomar el delicioso desayuno que le preparó su hermana y salieron al parque a paso tranquilo.

-Kaoru...- Megumi quería preguntarle a su hermana acerca de lo que sentía por Kenshin.

-mira, Meg, ahí hay un puesto de helados!!... traes dinero?...- dijo la chica entusiasmada.

-claro, ten...- dijo la mayor pasándole algunas monedas. –yo quiero uno de fresa...- dijo Megumi mientras Kaoru se alejaba hasta el puesto de helados.

Kaoru caminó tranquilamente hacia el puestito de helados hundida en sus pensamientos. 'de qué llevaré?... chocolate?... vainilla?... fresa?... leche?... crema?... piña?... manjar?... Dios... hay tantos tipos que no sé cuál elegir...'. De repente sintió cómo chocaba con alguien y caía al suelo.

-fíjate por donde caminas!!- gritó Kaoru desde el suelo.

-lo siento- dijo la persona con quien había chocado.

-yo lo sentí m...!!- la chica dejó de gritar al notar quién era la persona la cogía del brazo y la ayudaba a incorporarse. (ya se imaginan quién es no?)

-sé que lo sentiste más, Kaoru... - dijo Kenshin con tono sereno.

-suélteme- dijo ella mirándolo con odio. Kenshin la soltó con suavidad cuando ya estuvo de pie.

-tranquila, no te voy a morder- murmuró el chico sonriéndole seductor. Kaoru sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, pero no flaqueó ante eso. Le sonrió forzadamente y se alejó en dirección del puesto de helados sin despedirse. Kenshin la siguió silenciosamente.

-por qué está siguiéndome?- murmuró la chica molesta.

-qué acaso no puedo ir por un helado?- murmuró el chico sin dejar su tranquilidad e indiferencia. Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro molesto. Pidieron los helados y Kenshin se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, a lo que la pelinegra se rehusó.

-no necesito su dinero, señor Himura- dijo la joven con rencor. Kenshin pagó de todos modos al chico del puestito y cogió de una mano a Kaoru. –adónde me lleva?- preguntó la joven tratando de que no se le cayeran los helados que traía –mi hermana está esperándome...-

-que siga esperando- murmuró él mientras la guiaba tras gruesos árboles.

-qué intenta?- preguntó Kaoru tratando de mantener la sangre fría para que su corazón no se apoderara de sus acciones. Kenshin la tomó por la cintura haciendo que ella tirara los helados que traía, y la obligó a abrazarlo, quedando ella con su oído apoyado en el pecho de él.

-puedes sentirlo?... sientes como late mi corazón cuando te tengo cerca?- murmuró él en su oído, sonriendo al sentir el escalofrío que hizo temblar el cuerpo de la joven.

-señor Himura no...- Kaoru posó sus manos en el pecho de él, para tratar de alejarse, aunque sabía muy bien que no deseaba eso.

-Kaoru por favor...- Kenshin la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Kaoru trataba de soltarse del fuerte abrazo del pelirrojo, pero él no se lo permitía y ella misma no quería hacerlo.

-Kenshin... pero tú tienes novia y... yo estoy con Enishi... no podemos...-

-hacerles esto?... Kaoru... yo no quiero a esa chica... te quiero a ti... por favor...- Kaoru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. 'él... aún me quiere?'

-Kaoru? Kaoru estás por aquí??- Kenshin escuchó como llamaban a la pelinegra. La voz pertenecía a ese simpático chico de cabellos blancos que tanto le agradaba (si quieren omitan el sarcasmo P). El pelirrojo alzó el rostro de la chica con una mano y la besó como tantas veces había hecho.

-quiero verte aquí esta noche... a eso de las diez... por favor no faltes...- Kenshin le dio un último beso y se alejó de ahí al sentir los pasos de Enishi. Tal vez Megumi le había dicho que Kaoru estaba por ahí. Malditas circunstancias.

Kaoru se quedó ahí pensando en la propuesta de Kenshin. Los helados estaban derretidos a sus pies y tendría que comprar otros. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-aquí estás... Megumi me dijo que habías ido por unos helados y que no habías regresado adonde estaba ella...- Enishi comenzaba a besar el cuello de Kaoru, y a susurrarle en el oído palabras como "te amo" y "no vuelvas a andar sola por aquí..."

-Enishi... me acompañas a comprar otros helados?- preguntó la chica con tono de niña buena.

-ah?... bueno, pero por qué tiraste los que traías?- preguntó el chico notando algo lechoso bajo sus zapatos.

-es que vi a un gatito ahí... estaba herido y quise llevarlo a casa para curarlo pero se escapó...- murmuró la chica con tono triste. 'pero que mentirosa eres Kaoru...' pensó sonriendo para sus adentros.

-bueno... yo los pago...- Enishi la acompañó hacia el puestito, abrazándola por la cintura, y dándole cortos besos en las mejillas y los labios.

---------

-Misao... necesito tu ayuda- la joven miró a su hermano incrédula. Él jamás le pedía ayuda a ella.

-está bien... qué quieres que haga?- murmuró sonriéndole al pelirrojo. Kenshin miraba su reloj cada cinco segundos. 'las diez menos quince... ya falta poco... espero que ella asista...'

-quiero que le digas a Mitsuko que tuve que salir de la cuidad... que fue una urgencia... por favor... dile que vuelvo mañana o pasado... y si te pregunta, no sabes adonde fui...- dijo rápidamente Kenshin. Misao asintió con la cabeza.

-está bien... pero por qué no le dices que quieres terminar con ella?-

-lo haré cuando vuelva-

-entonces sí vas a salir?... puedo saber con quien?- preguntó la chica de chispeantes ojos verdes con curiosidad, poniendo cara de niña buena.

-no, no puedes... llámame si me necesitas, esta noche me quedaré en casa de Sano...- Kenshin tomó un bolso que tenía preparado de antes y salió. Misao lo despidió con la mano. Kenshin montó su moto y salió rumbo a la casa de su maestro.

----------

-Kaoru... Kaoru?- Enishi trataba de llamar la atención de su novia, pero Kaoru no le hacía caso alguno.

-Enishi... quieres algo de beber?- Megumi se quedaba con ellos a pedido de la chica de ojos zafiro.

-no, gracias, señorita Megumi- murmuró Enishi levantándose, harto de que Kaoru no le hiciera caso, había decidido irse. –ya me tengo que ir... nos vemos mañana, amor, pasaré por ti para ir a la preparatoria...- Kaoru asintió distante. Enishi se agachó para besarla en los labios, pero ella retiró el rostro, simulando que buscaba algo. El joven de cabellos blancos se resignó y salió, escoltado por Megumi. Al regresar a la sala, la mujer notó que Kaoru no estaba. Subió a buscarla a su habitación, y la encontró buscando ropa y arreglándose un poco.

-Kaoru... vas a salir?- preguntó la mujer sonriéndole comprensiva.

-si... voy a ir al parque a encontrarme con alguien...- murmuró la joven cambiándose de ropa.

-vas a ver al chico pelirrojo?- preguntó Megumi, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara fuertemente.

-s... sí...- murmuró Kaoru bajando la vista.

-buena suerte- dijo la mayor sonriéndole y abrazándola con extremo cariño. –iré a la casa de Sano... dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme...- Megumi sonrió mostrándole a su hermana una delgada argolla en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Kaoru sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

-felicidades Meg!!...- Megumi sonrió con su hermana. –bueno... estoy atrasada... nos vemos- Kaoru besó a su hermana en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

----------

-viniste...- Kenshin la abrazó por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

-yo...- Kaoru no sabía que decir. Había pensado seriamente en pedirle a Enishi que se quedara con ella... pero estas oportunidades no se dan dos veces.

-Kaoru... no sabes cuanto te extrañé en todo este tiempo...-

-por eso te involucraste con la primera que saltó a tus brazos?- preguntó la chica con desdén. Kenshin la abrazó más fuerte.

-tú no lo entiendes...- murmuró él suavemente en el oído de la chica.

-por qué te comportas así, Kenshin?- preguntó Kaoru.

-así cómo?- preguntó él concentrándose en inhalar el exquisito aroma que desprendía la chica.

-por qué el otro día, cuando traté de hablarte, de pedirte perdón por... Kenshin, por qué me trataste así?- preguntó la chica con dolor en la voz, soltándose del abrazo del pelirrojo.

-Kaoru... tú no me entiendes... necesitaba olvidarte... olvidar tu aroma... tu voz... tus labios... Kaoru...- Kenshin la apresó en un nuevo abrazo, pero esta vez quedaron frente a frente. Kaoru apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin. Adoraba ese varonil aroma que se desprendía de su cuerpo. –pero no lo he podido lograr... yo-

-tú...?- la chica estaba hipnotizada y no podía terminar las ideas que quería expresar.

-yo aún te amo...- murmuró él besando el rostro de la chica suavemente.

-Kenshin... no podemos... lo sabes... tú tienes a tu novia... yo estoy con Enishi...- murmuró Kaoru queriendo creer que eso no era verdad.

-lo sé pero... yo terminaré con ella mañana... tú dejarías a Enishi?... lo harías por mi?...- Kenshin la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Kaoru los cerró sin saber qué decir.

-yo... no quiero lastimarlo... él me quiere mucho y...-

-Kaoru... él te quiere... yo te amo- murmuró él escondiendo el miedo que le daba que la respuesta de ella volviera a ser negativa.

-Kenshin...- Kaoru suspiró escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él. La Luna daba una luz especial al ambiente, la brisa fresca y las estrellas hacían que la noche fuera mágica. Kaoru tomó el rostro de Kenshin entre sus manos y subiendo el suyo un poco, unió sus labios a los de él, fundiéndolos en un tierno beso, que fue subiendo de tono con el paso de los segundos. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes.

-Kaoru... te amo... más que a mi vida...- murmuró Kenshin volviendo a besarla. Kaoru lo abrazó fuertemente dejándose llevar por el dulce beso que recibían sus labios. Un murmullo los sacó de tan mágico momento.

-te voy a matar, perra...- la voz de una mujer sorprendió a Kenshin y a Kaoru, que se pusieron en guardia rápidamente.

-Mitsuko?- Kenshin reconoció la voz de la chica como la de su novia.

-Kenshin... cómo pudiste hacerme eso??... sabes que te amo... cómo puedes engañarme de esa forma?- la joven parecía muy alterada aunque su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Mitsuko... deja de jugar... tú no sientes nada de lo que dices... por favor vete... déjame en paz...- murmuró el pelirrojo alterado.

-Kenshin tu eres MI novio, y no permitiré que esa se salga con la suya!- gritó la chica, abalanzándose contra Kaoru, para asestarle un golpe en la cara. Kenshin se interpuso recibiendo el golpe de su novia sobre su espalda, aunque no le dolió, porque ella no era muy fuerte que digamos.

-así que quieres pelear, eh?- preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Mitsuko asintió. –Kenshin... esta pelea es mía... por favor, aléjate...- Kaoru caminó en dirección a Mitsuko, se puso frente a ella, y adoptó posición de combate.

Mitsuko atacó primero, tratando de darle una patada en las costillas a Kaoru, fallando por muy poco. La pelinegra contraatacó, asestándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que dejó sin aire a la rubia. Kenshin las miraba asustado. 'qué es capaz de hacer una mujer en esta situación?' pensaba mientras tragaba difícilmente, imaginando a qué niveles podría llegar la ira de Kaoru. 'lo siento por ti, Mitsuko' pensó esta vez burlón.  
Kaoru nuevamente golpeó a Mitsuko, pero esta vez fue una patada en las piernas, logrando que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

-te rindes?- preguntó la pelinegra parándose a un lado de la chica rubia, preparada para asestarle un nuevo golpe si intentaba hacer algo.

-Kaoru... pensé que de veras me querías... pero al ver este espectáculo que hiciste por él, me doy cuenta de que no es así... por qué entonces estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo?!- La voz de Enishi resonó entre los frondosos árboles del parque. Kaoru miró a todos lados, encontrándose con la dolida mirada de su novio.

-Enishi, lo siento pero yo...- Kaoru no sabía como explicarle. De veras no quería dañarlo. Enishi se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada con la mano abierta (esas sí que duelen). Kenshin corrió hacia él y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula.

-no te atrevas a tocarla otra vez- dijo fríamente. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Enishi sonrió mientras ayudaba a Mitsuko a incorporarse y la apartó de ahí.

-esto recién comienza, Himura... nos veremos muy pronto- dicho esto Enishi se alejó a paso lento en dirección contraria.

-Kaoru estás bien?- Kenshin la miraba preocupado. Kaoru estaba con la mirada perdida, y el rostro en la misma dirección que lo había dejado el golpe de Enishi. 

-todo es mi culpa... Kenshin... no puedo hacer esto... lo siento...- Kaoru lo miró con tristeza. Lo besó en los labios y luego se alejó de ahí.

-Kaoru espera...- Kenshin trató de detenerla tomando su brazo, pero ella se resistió y se soltó.

-no, Kenshin... lo siento...- ella echó a correr con destino indefinido. No quería estar cerca de él. Ese sentimiento hacía tanto daño a quienes quería. Y no seguiría haciéndole daño a nadie. Ya no.

**-Fin del capítulo 7-**

NA: gomen ne por hacer este cap tan corto -.-... pero no he tenido más tiempo, y no quiero adelantar nada más... seguimos con el juego de te quiero-no te quiero... te lo digo-no te lo digo... gomen ne... espero que esto no se torne muy aburrido para ustedes... me temo que esto no les va a gustar... pero bueno, así se dieron las cosas, y ya veremos como seguirán... estoy pensando en terminar este fic el próximo capítulo... ustedes qué dicen?... jejeje por cierto, voy a matar a un personaje... así que quiero saber qué opinan... n.nU

bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que me perdonen por esta mierda de capítulo... juro por mi vida que el próximo será mejor...

No olviden dejar un review onegai, aunque sea para decirme "te voy a matar", "este capítulo está asqueroso", o algo por el estilo n.n

recordad darle al botoncito de reviews!!  
  
Hitokiri Himura


End file.
